A Clean Sheet
by Chibi1309
Summary: What would have happened if Terra came back and if she and Beastboy started to date? How would this affect one certain teen, as the truth unfolds before her eyes. Raveast, with RobxSt...[COMPLETE]
1. Terra

**A clean sheet.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Terra came back and if she and Beastboy started to date? How would this affect one certain teen, as the truth unfolds before her eyes. Raveast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, Teen titans. So don't sue me! **

**A quick authors note: This story is a true one. This is based on my own current love life. I'm not going to name names but suffice to say I am Raven in the situation. So, apologies for any OOCness, I just want to get it right. Thanks!**

**-**

Chapter one

Raven sat and stared out at the grassy verge. She was ruffled by a gust of wind and she cursed nature for a moment before reappreciating the spectacular view they had on their island.

Sighing she closed her eyes and restarted her chant, as she cleared her head from all thoughts.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin—"

"Boy am I ever glad to hear those words again."

Raven's eyes snapped open and she nearly fell over backwards. The sun shone down casting the shadow of a scrawny blonde girl across the grass. Raven regained herself quickly and with some mild shock on her face stood up.

"Terra?"

"The one and only," boasted the telekinetic, winking. Raven groaned inwardly but managed to maintain her composure. She gave a small smile.

"You're…uh…back," she added, with some discomfort. Terra smiled.

"Looks like it," she confirmed. Raven frowned.

"How did you—"

"Get out of the stone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a long story," Terra sighed, melodramatically, flicking her blonde hair. "Some people started worshiping the statue after a while and whispering some mumbo jumbo. God knows how but one day they must have done something which broke the rock. Well, here I am."

"Wow," Raven answered, with no feeling whatsoever. For once she felt nothing either, as she said it, and she realised how much she hadn't missed the girl.

"So," she quickly ventured, veering her thoughts away from that. "I guess you'll be wanting to come back to the team now."

"That's the general idea," Terra nodded. "That is, if I'm allowed."

"I'm not the leader," Raven countered.

'If I was you wouldn't have betrayed us in the first place,' piped up the inner voice of the Azarathian. 'You wouldn't have been allowed to join us at all.'

She mentally batted it, and realised she had some deep seated issues.

Terra smiled knowingly, if slightly smugly. "Yeah, that's true. So, where is almighty leader boy then?"

"I don't know," Raven answered in monotone, her cold face looking uncaringly at the girl. "I don't have him on a leash."

"Okay, fair dues," Terra submitted, raising her hands. "Sorry I disrupted your…uhh…whatever it is you do…keep up the good work!"

She gave a thumbs up and disappeared on a flying rock, in a flash of yellow and brown. Raven's forehead throbbed.

"Whatever it is you do?" she quoted, grinding her teeth. "You've got some nerve, Terra."

Three substantially large rocks exploded, sending sparks flying around. Raven didn't even flinch, but she let her hands relax.

Looking at her palms she saw deepset, bleeding nailmarks where she had dug her fists together, and realised with some horror that she wasn't pleased to see Terra at all.

What she was feeling was dread of what would happen next.

Slowly but surely she made her way back to the tower, dragging her feet slightly, and wanting to go back to the peace she had had ten minutes earlier.

-

"So what do you think, Robin?" asked Terra as Raven walked into the room. It looked as if she had found Robin after all.

"Well, of course you can rejoin the team," Robin added. "You're one of us. A titan."

Terra clinched him in a hug. "It feels so good to hear that. I love it here."

Raven wanted to disappear. Instead she walked straight up to the two and gave an unconvincing small smile.

"Welcome back, Terra," she offered, politely. Terra smiled as if she was above the goth girl, and almost looked down her nose at her.

"You finished doing your thing I take it?"

Before Raven could even reply there was a sudden sound at the other end of the room.

"TERRA!"

The squealing made Robin and Terra jump. Raven merely turned her head. She knew that voice all too well.

Her stomach sank. She knew what was coming next and she knew she wouldn't like it either.

"Beastboy!" yelled Terra, running over to and hugging the green teenager. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here!" BB asked, incredulously, hugging the telekenetic tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"I got set free," Terra stated, pulling away from the hug and gazing at the boy. "It's great to be out."

"Are you back? For good?" queried the boy, excited. Terra nodded and BB squeezed her tightly once again. Raven turned around, pulling her hood up in the process, and left the room of excited squealing behind her.

A solitary tear made its way down her pale cheek and landed on her leg as she strode away from the pain.

Her worst fears had been confirmed.

Beastboy and Terra were together again.

-

**Let me know if you want to read more.**

**Ja!**

**Chibi**


	2. A shock

**Okay, I just want to point something out here and now!**

**This is a BBxR fic. Therefore it will be based around Raven and Beastboy. Therefore Terra is merely part of the story. Also, I do dislike Terra (read my other fic – Miss Independent for proof) and so trust me, things will happen. **

**Without giving more away, I can't tell you much else. So please, just trust me on this one, and cope with the BBxT fluff..I promise it's part of the story!**

**BBxR forever:lighter:**

**Secondly, sorry if the characters sound a bit OOC but as I did say it is based upon my own friends as well so apologies! Please just bear with me!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…yet….**

**-**

Chapter two

As the fifth day passed, Raven still didn't emerge from her room, choosing to ignore all outside communication.

"Friend? Friend!" shouted Star into the metal door. Raven closed her eyes.

"Please, I merely wish to talk to you," spoke the quiet Tameranian voice.

'This is the fourth time today,' thought Raven, running her hand over her head. It was getting ridiculous. She walked to the door quietly, and ran her hand to the split, pulling it inches open.

"What," stated the gothic girl, showing no trace of emotion. Starfire's worried face peeked through, eyebrows raised, mouth down turned.

"Friend, I am most worried for you," began Star, slowly. Raven blinked.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't exited your room for many days!"

"I'm fine."

"You have not eaten properly in hours!"

"I'm fine," Raven repeated, going to close the door. But the Tameranian had put her foot in it. She forced it open and the mere strength toppled the Azarathian over.

Starfire closed the door behind her and rested against it. Raven looked up angrily.

"Starfire, you are in my roo—"

"No, Raven," Star cut in, in a tone very motherly and defiant. "You shall listen for once."

Raven, shocked at the authoritarian tone to Starfire's voice struggled to her bed and sat like an obedient child.

'Maybe if I let her go on, she'll leave me alone,' Raven thought, hopefully.

"I am very pleased to see friend Terra, but it distresses me that you are not," Star continued. Raven glanced up.

"I am pleased to see he—"

"Then why, why must you stay in here all day? Why do you insist upon ignoring us? Recently, you have almost vanished from the team, and it worries me greatly! You are my best friend here, Raven, even though Terra is back. And I do not wish to see you unhappy. So, it is better for both of us if you tell me what is the matter."

"Nothing—"

"RAVEN!" screamed Starfire, her eyes glowing a wild green colour, and her face shaking with anger. It was obvious that the Tameranian was not in a mood to be messed with and Raven submitted.

"I can't tell you."

Starfire immediately softened, as if she was a different person and sat down on the bed beside Raven.

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand. Because you'll think I'm stupid. Because I don't want to tell anyone. Ever."

"All of these things are not valid reasons," Starfire observed truthfully. "For I should tell you anything."

"Yes, I know," Raven added patiently. "But you aren't like me, Star. That's the problem."

"But I was you once! I experienced your powers, remember?"

"Yes," Raven continued, the tears growing under her hood. "But you didn't experience my heart."

The words stunned the Tameranian to the core. She could barely move. The fact that she was an alien did not detract from the fact that she understood love.

"It is Beastboy," she stated, causing Raven to look up sorrowfully. Looking back down at her hands the Azarathian sighed.

"Raven," Star asked, assertively. "I believe we must leave the tower to go to the mall of shopping, for I fear that this is not the best place to discuss this. Yes?"

"I really don't want to," Raven answered. "I'd rather be alone."

Her stomach gurgled and she put a hand over it protectively. Starfire gazed at it, then up again at the girl, her look of humour.

"Your stomach wishes to differ!"

Raven closed one eye and gave a small smile. "Alright."

Starfire nodded and walked out of the room, the pensive dark girl wandering behind her.

-

As they sat down to get pizza, Starfire sipped on some mustard and sighed. "I do not understand."

Raven was pushing the ice around in her cup, and looked up.

"I do not understand why it is that you have not told Beastboy."

"Maybe for the same reason you haven't told Robin," countered Raven, smirking at the Tameranian's discomfort.

"What? I…I do not know of what you refer to," Star stammered, blushing so she matched the umbrella above them. Raven gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, right," she jeered. "What was it you said earlier? 'I should tell you anything'!"

Star sighed, defeated. "Alright, it is true. But this does not mean I would tell him even if I could."

"Same reason here. I can't tell him. Not now, anyway."

"Because of Terra?"

"Yes, because of Terra."

There was a quiet silence as the girls slurped their drinks.

"I…I know I should have told him," began Raven suddenly, her heart in her throat. "But I never could find the words and now…I wish I had tried harder."

"Yes, this is indeed a grave problem."

Star tutted and played with her hair. She looked up at the sadness in the Azarathian girl and it pained her.

"What pains me most, friend," continued Star. "Is that now Terra is on the team again, what shall you do? You cannot spend the rest of your life in that room."

Raven gritted her teeth. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I am sorry. I was stating that which is obvious I know, but I merely wondered what you planned on doing."

"I plan on acting normal. What else can I do? And staying away from Beastboy – and Terra."

"Yes, I agree this would be best," agreed Star, nodding vehemently. "That way it would pain you less."

"Besides," continued Raven sadly. "Remember when Malchior was with me and we spent all our time together in my room?"

She paused as Star nodded.

"Well Beastboy was really concerned then. He even knocked on my door to try to get me to come out. But the past five days…he hasn't even bothered. It's like I don't exist anymore."

"Raven, there is something I need to tell you," Star jabbered nervously, biting her lip. Raven looked up and her stomach sank.

"What?" she managed, emotionlessly.

"There is a reason for Beastboy not being concerned…Beastboy and Terra," started the Tameranian. "They are…together properly now. They have been inseparable for many of the hours in the day."

Raven felt as if she was about to die. Her stomach sank to the bottom of the world, her head span and she felt as if she were drowning. She fell of her chair.

Star squealed and pulled her back up again. "Friend! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," covered up the Azarathian. "I think it's the lack of food."

"Of course!" nodded Star, as the pizza arrived. As Raven ate it, but it may as well have been cardboard. All she could think about was them, and the umbrella smashed into a million pieces along with four tables along the row.

"Uhh," Rae stumbled, embarrassed. "Oops."

"It is alright. Perhaps we should get back now anyway," Star added, brightly. Raven nodded half heartedly, though she couldn't think of anything she would hate more.

She didn't want to be anywhere near them. Not now, not ever.

-

**Bit of a morbid chappie – hope the next one will be better! **

**Replies:**

**Jackdaw: Read the above note.**

**Greenlobster7878: Me too! But please, bear with me! I hope that this story interests you enough to keep reading! **

**Gladdecease: Um, yes roughly! Basically I'm in a BBxTxR situation and this is a story of it – and how I would like it to work out (: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Patriot1: Thanks, hope you got my email the other day:hugs:**

**Otakualways: Thanks! (:**

**Ja!**

**X Chibi x**


	3. A sad day

Chapter three

As soon as the door to titans tower opened, the sound of giggling was heard radiating down the hall. Raven cringed, looking down. Starfire grabbed the girls arm and pulled her along.

"Star," droned Raven, calmly. "Please let me go."

"You wish to not make it obvious?" whispered Starfire, her eyes darting from side to side. "Then do not stand there looking as if a Glorthanian has speared you."

"I…wasn't," Raven answered feebly. Starfire raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you were," she confirmed, nodding. "Now, you must face it. Come."

"I don't want to," Raven whispered, feeling her knees start to crumble. Why was she feeling so pathetic? She was the strong one, but she felt so vulnerable. She swallowed as the Tameranian gave her a hug. Raven didn't respond.

As Starfire began to walk along again, Rae trailed slowly behind, trying to remember how to act normal. She folded her arms beneath her cloak and tried to have a blank face.

As she entered the main room, she blinked twice to clear her head then held her head high and walked straight in. Terra and Beastboy were hugging on the sofa and whispering, occasionally giggling together.

Raven looked to the side and wandered over to the kitchen area, as Star hummed and got some stuff out and began to clang around pans. Rae perched on one of the stools coolly, occasionally risking glances at the two.

"Friend Raven," Star said, cutting into her thoughts. Raven looked up. "Would you wish to help me?"

"Uhh," Raven eyed up the mess which Star was pushing around and raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I am making a cake for Robin! He has been so busy recently that I have not seen him for so long."

"Well, I guess that's alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Fetch the mustard and the pepper!"

Raven masked her gagging reflex and did as she was told. But the pity took over as she handed the ingredients to the happy alien girl.

"Umm, Star?" she said evenly. "Are you sure that you should put those in a cake?"

"Why not? Mustard is most delicious, and surely Robin will appreciate this."

'Robin will appreciate anything you give to him,' Rae thought wistfully. She nodded and leant against the back counter as a peal of laughter came from the couch. She looked sideways at the two and felt her grip on the counter tighten.

Starfire's pot of mustard exploded all over her. The pepper flew up into the air and disintegrated, causing the girl to sneeze with horrendous results.

The whole of the counter was covered in soot as Star rubbed her nose gently, and Raven looked up, mustard all over her shoes.

There was a ripple of laughter from the couple.

"Star," Beastboy spoke for the first time since they had entered the room. "You aren't supposed to squeeze the bottle that tightly!"

"I…did not," Star whispered, turning around and looking at Raven, who had pleading in her eyes. The alien took pity on her.

"I mean, yes, I was terribly stupid. It shall not happen again!" exclaimed Starfire brightly, and very convincingly. Beastboy chuckled, and slung his arm casually over Terra who patted him gently.

"Hey, Rae," Terra cut in. "You might want to help her clean up."

"I'm not a maid," shot out of Ravens mouth before she could stop it. "And don't call me Rae."

"Wow, ouch. I think I hit a nerve," mocked Terra, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Sorry!"

Raven's face was hot and she felt the throbbing of her temple. But she held herself together. "Yeah, whatever. Come on Star, lets go."

"What? Where are we—"

But before she could protest, Star was dragged out of the room. As the door closed behind them Raven heard the voice of Terra.

"What's her problem?"

"Who knows," Beastboy answered, showing no trace of concern. "She's just like that sometimes. You have to accept it."

Raven had heard enough. She pushed Star out of the way and walked off down the corridor, leaning against the wall and sinking to her knees.

"I need to go meditate. It's no good."

"Raven, do not fear. That was handled…well considering your predicament."

"Well!" Raven growled, sarcastically. "I nearly blew up the kitchen!"

"That is not your fault."

"It is. I just can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. I have to leave the Titans."

Starfire froze as if she had been slapped around the face. "Please repeat yourself?"

"I have to leave. Go, disappear."

"NO!" Star gushed, picking her friend up and hugging her. "Why should you leave? You are part of our team! Part of us!"

"But I might blow them up," Raven protested, shaking her head. "It's no good. They're my powers, they're my problem. There is no reason why I should jeopardise their happiness. That would be both pointless and unfair. Who am I to dictate their lives?"

"You are our friend! You are part of our team," Star reiterated. But Raven wouldn't listen. "I'm sorry, Star. Tell Robin and Cy I'm sorry."

"I cannot let you leave!" Starfire wailed, tears in her eyes. "Beastboy would never forgive me."

"Of course he would. He won't even notice I'm gone."

Star knew he would. And she knew that the titans would never be the same again. But she also knew Raven was her own person and had a right to leave when she felt like it. So she submitted and stepped back looking defeated.

Without another word, the goth girl stood up, pushed her titans communicator into Starfire's hand and strode away, her bedroom door closing for one last time.

-

**Okay, I know that this is moving quite slowly, still I hope it will get better. Here's some replies for the people I value most! The reviewers! And if you don't review you won't get a reply, will you now?**

**Replies:**

**Greenlobster7878: Thanks! (:**

**X37: Thank you for your support. Yeah, it's a pretty bad situation at the moment. I just wish I could be what I can't – sort of like Raven does I suppose in this chapter.**

**Beastboyluver: SURE SURE SURE! (:**

**Aurora Maryte: Thanks for saying you like the story…but…it's a Raveast – which means it has BBxR type stuff going on. I respect your opinion on the whole TxBB thing – I personally am not a TxBB fan. Nevertheless I will not portray her as something she is not. I hope you still read anyway. Thanks for the review! (:**

**Porymon: Wow..thank you very much for your kind words (:**

**Moonchild10: Gracias! I love the storyline and the way that this story is unfolding in my mind. I appreciate the reviews!**

**DarkRavenna: Hehe! Your review made me laugh! I hope this chappy wasn't as morbid as I'd anticipated! It's all part of the story remember (;**

**Jackdaw: No problem. Review! **

**Dana1313: Thanks sweetie! **

**Cheryl: YEAH:lighter:**

**Gladdecease: I think you put a really long review up but it didn't show up (only on my mail) so I'm doing this out of memory. There wil be a later chapter based on BB, I promise. But at the moment, I need a few chappies to get readers to grips with Raven. Okay? Well thanks for the review anyway! Always appreciated!**

**Phew, well keep on reading! And sorry to any reviewers who I didn't reply to – these were the ones which showed up on so these are the reviews! I love you all, truly.**

**x Chibi x**


	4. Five years later

Chapter four

**Five years later**

Rae wandered down the old street, a flood of memories in her head.

'Jump city.'

She smelt in the familiar scent of the city, which she had missed so much. Having been in the mountains in intense meditation and training for five years had changed her on the outside, but inside she was the same girl she ever was.

Wistfully, holding her bag she saw the T shaped tower still standing there gleaming, as good as new. She smiled. So many memories.

"I wonder how you all are," Raven faltered, feeling hot tears prick the back of her eyes. Walking down the high street she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the shop windows and stopped. She truly had changed.

At nineteen years old she had matured. Her hair had grown, long and tousled down her slender back. Her clothes, now made from fragments she had sown and found, were simple.

A pair of white three quarter-length trousers, her belt hanging across them at the usual angle, a top constructed of the same material as the trousers, baggy over her torso.

She pulled her cloak around her – now the similar white colour, mingling with her violet hair. Her brooch shone proudly at its prime spot. Raven sighed, touching the gem which shone in her forehead, lightly.

"They wouldn't recognise me."

She paced backwards still staring, before looking away and walking smack into something. She recoiled slowly, rubbing her nose.

"Well now, I'm sorry!"

That voice, so familiar. She looked up at the face and almost let out a squeak. The person continued to talk, flustered.

"I wasn't watchin' where I was goin' and—"

He looked up.

Cyborg stared at the face in front of him and couldn't suppress a gasp. "Raven?"

"Hello Cyborg," answered the girl, standing upright and shaking her hair out of her lilac eyes.

"You're…back," breathed the android, smiling. "Where did you go?"

"I…had to get out of titans tower," Rae confided. "Something I needed time to deal with."

"Are you comin' back now?" asked Cy, hopefully. "We've all missed you."

"All of you?" Raven sighed and closed her eyes. "Or just you, Star and Robin."

"All of us!" reiterated the metal man. "Including Beastboy and Terra."

"Terra?" Raven spoke the name as if it was foreign. She looked down. "Terra."

"Is somethin' the matter, Rae?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No," answered Cy, truthfully. "Should I?"

"Star didn't tell you why I left?"

"Nope."

"Well…what did she say?"

"She said somethin' along the lines of 'Raven wished for me to tell you she has left the titans and that she is sorry.'"

"What and you didn't ask her why?"

"Are you kiddin'?" laughed Cy, spreading his hands. "We spent weeks interrogating her. But she would only say this: 'When you are supposed to know, you will.'"

'She kept my secret all these years,' thought Rae, grateful.

"I see."

"So, are you going to tell me? Why you left?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got the time if you've got the money for a smoothie."

-

"So you're tellin' me you've been all alone for five years? In the mountains!" Cy almost laughed. Raven nodded solemnly, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Yes. But now I am almost fully in control of my emotions. It's what I needed to do. The way I was before I left I could have killed someone."

Cyborg slurped the smoothie then sighed. "Well, I get what you mean. But what sparked it off, Rave? Was it one of us?"

"Um," Raven looked down at her own smoothie. "Sort of."

"Terra," Cyborg stated, almost certain. "Terra?"

"Yes, among things," Raven wrinkled her nose. "I still don't trust her."

"Aw, c'mon," Cy argued. "She's been with us for five years now, and she has done nothin'."

"I know, she probably hasn't," Raven nodded. "But something I have learned is to always trust your instincts."

"I guess so," Cy tutted, leaning back and stretching. "It's been weird without havin' my little sister around."

"Ha ha," Rae mocked, pushing the straw down and folding her arms. "Like you missed the grumpy one of the group."

"We aren't a group, Raven," Cy answered, philosophically. "We're a family. We stick together, and live together, and love each other in our own ways."

"Some more than others," muttered Raven, frowning. Cyborg laughed openly.

"Yeah, Starfire and Robin are a trial sometimes!" he exclaimed, catching Raven off guard. But she didn't mind. Anything to avert the conversation from herself was gladly appreciated.

"Have they said it yet?" she asked, knowing that Cy understood. He shook his head.

"Naw, they haven't said it dawg," he confirmed. "But they are practically a couple, ya know?"

"I know," Raven agreed, smiling. "So, I guess things are the same as ever."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I'd better be…you know…going."

"Going?"

"Yeah," Raven looked down again. "The truth is, Cy, I wasn't ever coming back. I just wanted to see Jump city one more time."

"Raven," Cy shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You will one day, like Starfire said."

"Can't you just come back and see everyone? I mean, I know Star would never forgive me if I let you go without saying goodbye."

"I hate goodbyes," Raven growled. However she thought about her friend keeping quiet all these years, and felt she owed her this much. "But alright."

"Good," Cy nodded, standing up. "Lets go."

-

**A/N: I just wanted to say how much I admire CyxR relationship. It's just so nice – a total brotherly, sisterly type of thing in my opinion. And I really wanted to build on it in this chapter, so I hope I succeeded. And it was not fluff because I don't think of them like that! Well enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Replies:**

**Greenlobster: Aww…don't puke :hugs: Hehe, it'll get better, you'll see. (:**

**Lyzz2nwn: Yes you do suck! Nah, just kidding with you, of course you don't :huggles: Hehe, I hope you enjoy this story. And yes, Terra is a BE-YOTCH. (:**

**Gladdecease: Glad it makes sense for ya. Also, I think it takes a few hours for the review to show up on Anywho, thanks for the kind remarks, and yes BB will see sense. He's just erm…loved up? Well, we'll see. (:**

**Toast: TOASTIE:huggle glomp: Good to hear from you. Boys suck as per usual, and it's snowing here. SNOWING. I'm freezing. Good old sunny Britain, eh? Review again soon! **

**Eww she's back: Thanks…I think, hehe, yes I don't like Terra either.**

**Porymon: Yes. Life contains much tragedy – example, Tsunami waves. Mister Obvious, you shall be! But hey, lets just see how this works out okay:mysterious smile: (: **

**Jackdaw: I know, Review soon**

**Afterdark: Teehee, yes indeed. Yay yay yay for BB and Rae!**

**Spunksterdawg: I do agree. I actually nearly stopped watching Teen titans when she joined, I joke you not. And if she comes back I shan't watch it anymore. OOC means out of character and OC means own character. I will update if you review! That's a promise (:**

**Thank you, Love you all!**

**x Chibi x**


	5. One day

Chapter five

As soon as the door opened, so did a fountain of memories. Raven shuddered and closed her eyes. She'd revisited this place in her dreams. Or was it her nightmares? She was never quite sure anymore. Her world seemed to fade into a blur until she couldn't quite make out reality.

But this. This was all too real, and Rae took a deep breath as Cy smiled down at her.

"You alright?" he queried. She smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, just a bit…dazed."

It was oddly reminiscent of the entrance she had with Starfire on her last day as being a titan.

Robin rounded the corner. He too had changed, looking taller and stronger, just as Starfire had described him – when she saw him as Nightwing.

Raven pulled her hood down. "Hello, Robin."

"Raven!" Robin laughed. "Wow. Cy, you really know where to go shopping – this almost looks like the real Raven!"

"I thought so," joked Cy, smiling and folding his arms. Raven looked blankly at them, then allowed a small smile.

"I must have changed for you to say that," Rae admitted, chuckling. "But at least you recognised me. That's a good sign."

A blur of purple, later, Raven was pushed over.

"What the—"

"Raven! Friend! Oh I am so overjoyed to see you! How wondrous!"

"Star," Raven choked out, her eyes wide through shock and mild suffocation. "Hey."

The Tameranian had a new beauty - a mature one - and she had grown more slender and elegant than ever.

"Did you cure yourself?"

"Um," Raven looked at the two curious boys then back at Star, who raised her eyebrows as she stood up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did."

Raven rose unsteadily to her feet, dusting her white cloak. She looked up at the wide jade eyes which examined her. Starfire clasped her hands.

"Oh it is most wondrous, now you are back! I have missed you!"

"It's good to have you back Raven," admitted Robin, smiling. "Things weren't the same without you."

Raven gave a small smile, her heart beating faster. "Um, guys, there's something I need to say. I'm not staying. I ran into Cy completely by accident. It might not work me staying here so I…"

She trailed off seeing the look of shock and sadness on Starfire's face, and incomprehension on Robin's.

"But Raven! You just arrived! Why must you leave?" Star stammered out, tearfully.

"Because…I do," Raven answered, feeling stupid. There really was no reason for her to leave. "I left before and that's no reason for me to assume I can waltz in and out as I please."

"What are you talking about? You're part of the team. Always will be!" Robin exclaimed, looking at her kindly. Raven gave him the tiniest of smiles. Already they were winning her over. She tottered.

"Look, can we just make a deal here? I'll stay for a bit. But if it doesn't work out, I leave. And no arguing, alright?"

The three titans looked at each other and shrugged then back at Raven and nodded.

"Alright," Robin answered on behalf of them all. "That sounds fair. In the mean time, you'll be wanting this back."

He handed her the communicator and she looked at it, holding it as if it were priceless. "Thanks."

"Welcome to the team."

A few hours passed in the main room, as the four titans sat sprawled across the sofas, talking.

Robin, staring at Raven in awe, let out a small sigh. "It seems that your trip was a fulfilling one."

"Yes, truly it is so," Star agreed, giving a winning smile. "You have mastered your powers! That is worth talking about, yes?"

"Yes," Raven nodded, her folded legs unfolding as she looked down to the floor. "It was difficult. And I don't know how it's going to figure. But I feel stronger, more able. And that's something."

"Rae, I know I've asked all this before," Cy cut in, as Raven looked inquiringly at him. "But why did you leave?"

"Yeah, you never did say," Robin frowned. "And Starfire never would tell."

Starfire shrank away from the boy wonder, and looked at Raven. "It is not my place to tell you what does not belong to me."

Cyborg smiled at Star. "Yeah, but now you won't have to. Raven's secret – Raven can tell us."

"Why do you need to know?" Raven asked, sensibly. "What was, was. What is, is. And there is no way you can change the way things are, even if you wanted to."

The two boys looked both baffled and hurt. Raven relented.

"Look, I appreciate your sympathy, I really do. But there isn't anything you can do about this problem. It's something I had to work out on my own and—"

There was the excited chatter of voices in the hallway, and Raven stopped dead. The others looked towards the doorway expectantly.

"That film was awesome!" came Terra's voice from the hallway. Raven shuddered.

"Totally!" agreed Beastboy's voice. They were getting closer. Raven braced herself. A million voices muttered in her ever changing mind.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'

'You can do this.'

'It's out of your hands.'

But she couldn't stop herself from shaking inside. What would he say when he saw her?

Anything? Nothing?

The metal door slid open. Terra walked in first. She, as with all of the others, had changed. Her long hair had grown to her ankles almost, and she had changed her outfit to a small skirt – similar to Starfire's – and a black top with long brown gloves. The goggles were still in their prime spot.

She span around, lifting her hands up high in a sigh before turning to the others. She stopped dead as her eyes paused on Raven. The look passed between the two girls could have turned the room to ice. The feeling took over the atmosphere, and time seemed to stop.

They were all rudely awakened as there was a thud.

"Ow, T! What's the deal dude!" came the complaining from behind her. Terra took a sidestep, as Raven fixed her eyes upon him.

He had grown taller, more muscular, more mature and especially more irresistible.

She gave her smallest of smiles. "Hello Beastboy."

And as an afterthought: "Terra."

Beastboy stood there, stopped in space. His eyes widened, and he looked as if he was gasping for air.

"H-hi," he managed, eventually.

Raven looked him directly in the eyes, determined not to be afraid.

Terra gave a falsely sweet smile and ran up to the goth girl, breaking the moment. "RAVEN! How've you been?"

Raven turned her attention unwillingly towards the blonde and looked at her with a blank expression. "I'm alright. And you?"

"Yeah, we've been great!" exclaimed Terra. Raven groaned inwardly. They were a 'we' now?

"Just chillin', fightin' crime! Where've you been?"

"Away," Raven stated, standing up. She turned to the other titans. "I'll be upstairs. In my room…is it still my room?"

"Nothing's been moved," reassured Robin. "So feel free."

Raven nodded gratefully and left the room, gliding smoothly past the others and past Beastboy, who could do nothing but watch her.

"Beastboy! What's the matter with you!" Terra demanded loudly. The boy jumped.

"Oh, sorry, heh, my mind was somewhere else!" he answered running over to her as she grinned smugly.

Raven pretended not to see, but the all too familiar ache came back and she cursed herself over and over.

'One day,' she thought. 'One day.'

**-**

**I know, I know. This story is pretty angsty at the moment. PLEASE HOLD ON TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Lets face it, you all know it's coming. But if you don't read then you won't get all the lovely fluffiness will you? (:**

**Also, just to be really random, I thought Starfire was really cute in this chapter. Bless her heart! She really was pleased to see Rae, and as much as it had hurt her over the years, kept the secret. Sweet, eh?**

**Anywho, the moment you've all been waiting for (or not, lol)…Replies:**

**Gladdecease: Lol, glad you liked it. And Cyborg is pretty stupid, he doesn't really get the whole love thing properly. His idea of paradise is a can of polish and the T-car, let's face it, eh? Tho' sometimes I can't resist pairing him up, he must get lonely ): Anyway, Love may be blind. But where is love? And does it truly exist? Well, I'm starting to lose faith, and at this point in the story, so is Rae. Keep reading! (:**

**DarkRavenna: Hehe, did you not read chapter four then? Well anyway, try to read this one! I read your story and it rocked my socks, when will you be updating? (: Your reviews always cheer me up, thank you for making my day complete! (:**

**Moonchild10: Hehe, don't mention it – I love repling to reviewers. It's my purpose in life! (not really, but I still like it.) Anyway, yeah, Starfire's puddings of whatever appear in almost all of my stories, simply because I think she's hilarious with them! Cy's lines make me laugh my toes off at times. Like in Bunny Raven, where he's wearing the pink tutu? I laughed till I was nearly sick! Ahhh, simple things please simple minds! (:**

**Greenlobster7878: Keep that feeling, it's what the faith is all about! Ja! (:**

**Porymon: Um okay, I think I get what you mean – but that's coming later. I'm not rushing this story! (:**

**Jackdaw: Hope you liked the chappie.**

**Toast: 2 inches of snow. 2 INCHES. I hate england -.- Anyway, glad you're liking the story. Constantine? What's that about then? **

**Spiritual-s: Wahah! Thanks (:**

**Lyzz2nwn:grabs you and huggles you lots: YOU DON'T SUCK! You're cool, and you review my story. I love my reviewers. :gives you sugar and stuff that's happy: (: Your story really touched me. I know the feeling totally over and over. Been hurt so many times I'm sick of it. :sighs: Also, never ever apologise for what you write on my review. I'm happy to hear you out and send you cookies. Check out my RxBB boards on my profile page, the link is there somewhere! Ja!**

**Eww she's back: I sense some sarcasm in your tone…hmm…thanks for the review anyhow. (:**

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. Happy to hear from you all! You make my week!**

**:Hugs:**

**xChibix**


	6. Whenever you're in trouble

**So sorry I took so long to update…things have been stressful to say the least, but we got there in the end. This chapter is dedicated to all my fellow friends and members at Opposites Attract – BBxR forever!**

Chapter six

The next time Raven came into consciousness, the moonlight was glittering softly over her dark bedsheets. She stumbled to sit up.

She grabbed at the clock next to her. 2.00 am.

"Still time for sleep," she decided, lying back down. But it was futile. She turned over and over, thinking about him, the other titans, Terra.

After a while, in utter frustration she got out of bed and walked to the window, resting her fingers on the cold glass. It chilled her to the bone, and she stepped back, picking up her cloak and throwing it around herself. But the cool glass had calmed her burning rage.

Sighing, she decided to go and make some tea. It was pointless to just lie there and feel sorry for herself.

As she wandered down the corridor, she thought of the inevitable. She knew she couldn't stay in the titans. Not if they were like this.

Of course, it wasn't Star. Star was sweet, always happy to please and trustworthy.

It wasn't Robin. He always took her seriously, and never minded if she seperated from them. He accepted her for who she was.

It wasn't Cy. He was like her brother. She could talk to him, and trust him - she knew it.

It was her, always her. But how could she hate Terra when Beastboy was always in close proximity? It wasn't fair on her feelings. To feel hate and love simultaneously hurt her soul.

As she blinked, Rae realised she had made the tea, subconciously. She shrugged and leaned against the side, taking a sip.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Raven jumped out of her skin, and nearly spilt the hot tea down herself.

"What the?"

She turned around. Beastboy stood there, looking at her innocently. She regained her composure and put her normal flat, monotone voice on.

"Guess not," she said, trying to hide her blush, and thankful that her hood was up. "Not used to that bed."

"No, I guess not," agreed the green teenager, sitting down on one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter. "Did you travel far?"

"To the mountains," Raven answered dully, wrapping her hands around the mug. "In a small village up there. Called Hiwaki."

"Oh," BB half-whispered. There was a silence, while the two tried to gather their thoughts. Raven couldn't remember feeling like this before. So…awkward. Beastboy broke the silence.

"Why did you leave, Raven?"

She jerked her head up. "What?"

"Why," repeated BB, slower. "Did you leave?"

"I," began Rae, faltering. "Had some stuff to…sort out…"

She put the mug on the side and folded her arms softly. She looked up, and saw he was looking directly at her.

"What?" she asked, fiercely. His gaze seemed to bore right into her.

"Nothing!" exclaimed the teen, putting his hands up. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"We haven't spoken much have we?" asked BB, but it was more of a statement. "Since…"

"Yeah."

"I miss that, dude."

"Right," Raven stated, rolling her eyes. "Well you can talk to Terra anytime you want."

"It's not the same," BB answered immediately. Raven's eyes widened, as BB recoiled with realisation of what he had just said. "But I guess you're right. Yep."

There was a pause, which buzzed with suspense, emotion and peculiarity.

"You do love Terra, don't you?" Raven asked calmly, after some time. But her heart was beating faster with every breath. She looked as Beastboy cast his gaze upon the floor then back upon her.

"Yes," he answered, thoughtfully. "I do love her."

"There you go then," Raven blinked, trying to stop the tears from coming, and balled her fists beneath the cloak. "She obviously loves you too."

"Yeah, I guess we're really lucky," BB agreed. But he didn't sound convinced. Infact, he sounded sad and somewhat lonely, despite his blonde companion. Raven saw the hole in his words and wondered. She wondered why he didn't sound so sure about it.

She wondered if this would be her only chance. Her only chance to show him exactly what she felt.

She glanced up at him. He was gazing at the counter surface fixedly.

'I can control them. I can control them, now. I have to do it now.' She bit her lip. His hand was resting on the counter.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the counter. She put her hand gently over his. BB looked up, the shock of the gentle touch on his hand.

'What am I doing!' Timid screamed inside of Raven's mind.

'You're doing something you should've done years ago. You go girl!' Happy confirmed, and Rae could visualise her dancing around.

She gave him a smile. One she really meant with all her heart. Then she reached over and grabbed his top, pulling him towards her. It was her moment. Her chance. She kissed him, letting out all the passion, all the love she had retained for so long.

To her surprise, she found him kissing her back. And to her even greater surprise, she found herself thinking that this was wrong because he was already taken. By Terra.

She moved back quickly, taking a step back, the realisation of what she had done seeping in. She looked down, ashamed to look at him.

"Rav-ven," stammered the bemused teenager. "W-hat…"

"What was I doing?" Raven asked, giving a small laugh and looking up. Her lilac eyes glowed with confusion and fear. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why! Because you've already got Terra. And I shouldn't have done that." The frustration shone through the monotone.

She looked up, staring him straight in the eye and walked over.

"Dude, Rae, please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Raven tried. She truly did. But she couldn't find the words. She bit her lip, as a sudden thought flashed across her mind. She closed her eyes.

"Whenever you're in trouble, Whenever you may need me," she whispered softly. "That's all you need to know."

Nodding, she turned away, and walked out of the room, eyes still averted.

A bemused Beastboy sat on the stool, wondering what had just happened.

** >>> >>>**

**Replies:**

**Jackdaw: Sorry for the long wait…**

**Afterdark: Hell, yeah! Darkravenna's work rules! On with the fic, indeed!**

**Gladdecease: I saw 'Wavelength' the other day. I actually think Bee is pretty awesome…**

**The wind is there and we feel it. We feel love too. But because intangable, how do we know it isn't just a trick of the mind? Does true love TRULY exist, or are we just kidding ourselves?**

**Thanks for the kind review!**

**Greenlobster7878: Your enthusiasm makes me wanna write more! THANK YOU! (:**

**Porymon: I'm so glad you like it. Whatever the reason may be. (:**

**The Last: WOW! That's a lot of snow…eek… I like Ravey's new outfit too. (:**

**The Mad Shoe1: Thanks for the kinda good review (:**

**DarkRavenna: You rock my socks! Bwahahah! gags at the texture of the muffin Cream of toenails! ICK! I love your reviews! They make me laugh so much! And yes, I do love your stories. (:**

**Moonchild10: I'm so happy you like it! Things must've been dusty, huh? She doesn't seem to mind, thou. I want a Cy tu-tu pic! Thanks for being such a sweetie (:**

**KidFlashisHot: Try reading my fic 'Miss Independent' if you hate Terra. You may be pleasantly surprised. Thanks for all your kind words (:**

**BlackNapalm: Thank you so much! (:**

**Ewwshe'sback:puts a bucket underneath you: Ah, no worries about the sarcasm/non sarcasm – either way you reviewed. Thanks. And I'll get rid of Terra as soon as….well…you'll have to wait and see..(:**

**Thanks for reviewing. Love to you all! **

**xChibix**


	7. The Turmoil of a Beast

**Quick a/n: I don't own Whenever you're in trouble', Donny Osmond does. Thank you kindly, Donny, for the loan of your song in this story, cause I LOVE IT! **

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter seven

The next morning was a strange one. There was an apprehensive mood hanging over the tower. Surrounding one young Azarathian. Especially for one young green man.

Beastboy stumbled out of bed at around eight. He hadn't slept at all last night. Infact, he could never remember being more tired in his life. All night the same words, spinning around his head.

"Whenever you're in trouble, Whenever you may need me."

'What the hell does that mean?' he thought, confused. And more to the point, why did she kiss him?

He wandered pensively out of the room. And bumped straight into Terra.

"BB!" exclaimed the girl, happily. "I was just coming to find you."

"Uh," BB reddened, feeling extremely guilty. "Sorry, I was really tired."

"So, you ready to go catch that new film?"

"Um, Terra?" BB asked quietly. "Would you mind if we didn't, I didn't sleep and like…I really just want to chill today."

"Sure! We can just like mope."

"No," BB spoke calmly. "I mean, I just want to go be alone for a bit."

He felt out of character and mean. What the hell was he doing? Terra looked a bit shocked, then concerned.

"BB, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird since yesterday."

"I think I've got a cold or something," BB lied, wanting to shake himself. Terra smiled kindly and kissed him on the lips quickly, before leaning back.

"Alright, well come down soon. I'll miss ya!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," BB smiled, realising that it was a blatant lie, before turning and walking towards his room.

That felt so wrong. So awful. Not like love at all. He was lying to her face – that wasn't what love was about, surely. It was about trust, friendship.

Then he realised what the problem was. He loved Terra, but he wasn't in love with her. He didn't love his girlfriend! He loved someone else.

But what could he do? Raven obviously thought last night was a big mistake. The way she was so apologetic.

And what could he do about Terra? Leave her? But…they were all in the same team. It would never work out.

"Whenever you're in trouble, Whenever you may need me."

And what the hell did that mean! It was irritating him more than any itch. He needed to find out what it meant, even if his life depended on it.

It took him some time before he realised he had walked straight past his room, down the corridor. He turned around, wondering how he had managed that.

All these thoughts in his head were alien to him. Normally, BB took life as it came, happily and carelessly going along. Maybe he was finally growing up.

Suddenly he walked smack into Cy. "OW! Twice today, dammit! What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Uh, B, man," Cy questioned, picking him up off the floor. "Are you okay?"

BB's colour drained from his face. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Cy nodded, his eyebrow raised. "Yeah you did! What's up?"

There was no way he was telling any of this to Cy. "Nothing."

Suddenly a thought struck him.

"But, Cy, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Wha…well…yeah I guess," Cy answered, slightly confused. "But you'd better be careful."

He walked back into his room and passed it to the teen. "Here. Don't be crashin' my systems!"

"I won't, thanks!" Beastboy gabbled, walking in the correct direction this time. "Oh and Cy?"

Cyborg turned around, interrupted for the second time. "What is it this time, man!"

"Don't tell Terra you saw me."

"Don't tell Terra? What, you guys been surgically removed from each other at last?"

BB looked at him blankly. Cyborg rolled his human eye.

"Joined at the hip? No? Aw, never mind dawg."

"Yeah, yeah," BB sighed. "It's just something…it's a uh…surprise."

"OH!" Cy laughed. "Well, alright!"

BB laughed along, grateful that the metal man had bought it. "See ya!"

He walked into his room and closed the door, pushing his back against it.

As Cy heard the door shut he smiled at shook his head. "Somethin's goin' on. And I'm gonna find out what it is."

* * *

"This is nuts," BB confirmed. He shook his head and decided to concentrate on the job at hand.

"Okay, lets see what we've got here…"

Four hours later, Beastboy was giving up hope. He sighed and ran a hand through his scruffy hair.

As the digital radio piped music out, BB lay on the floor hands over his face.

"I'm never gonna find it!" he complained to no one but himself. Suddenly, his elvin ear twitched as it heard some gentle music coming out of the stereo. He sighed, listening to it as he contemplated.

_Tell me from your heart_

_In your eyes I see the pain_

_It's tearing you apart_

_Let me take it all away_

_You know someone believes in you_

_When they love you no matter what you do_

_You know you are at home_

_And you're not alone_

_When you hear me say_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Whenever you may need me_

BB's ears pricked up completely and he nearly shot up in the air. Rolling onto his stomach he crawled closer to the speaker and listened.

_I will fight for you_

_I will help you through_

_Whenever life's deceiving_

_I'll give you new meaning_

_No matter where you are_

_You're always in my heart_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_I will be right here_

_Sometimes you're going to find_

_Nothing goes the way you planned_

_But whatever's on your mind_

_I will try to understand_

_You know someone is by your side_

_Whenever they help you through the darkest night_

_You know you're at home_

_And you're not alone_

_When you hear me say_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Whenever you may need me_

_I will fight for you_

_I will help you through_

_Whenever life's deceiving_

_I'll give you new meaning_

_No matter where you are_

_You're always in my heart_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_I will be right here_

_Now's the time to share_

_What you're feeling inside_

_No matter how long it takes_

_No matter how many mistakes_

_Oh, now's the time_

_To reach and you will find_

_That whenever you need me to care_

_I'll always be there_

"Is this what she wanted me to hear?"

He shook his head, trying to relieve himself of any thoughts he may have but failed. It all made sense. The song lyrics, the kiss.

Raven was trying to tell him something. And he had just figured it out. He ran out of the room, trying to contain himself.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his animal side showing through the human exterior. His pupils dilated, he searched for her. As he reached her room, the corridor went red and flashed.

"No! Not now!" he growled under his breath. But the flashing continued, and he swallowed his pride, and ran towards the main room, skidding to a halt by Terra.

"What's going on?" he asked the skinny blonde telekinetic. She turned around.

"Oh, it's just something down at the town hall. Are you sure you're alright to deal with this, BB?"

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed, almost forgetting his earlier alibi. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good," nodded Terra, smiling. "I was worried."

"You didn't need to be, dude."

"Duh, I'm your girlfriend! I can hardly help it!"

Beastboy almost visibly cringed at her words, but managed to cover it surprisingly well. "Thanks."

"Titans, time to go!" yelled Robin, loudly. "Where's Raven?"

A bird appeared through the floor and reformed into the girl. "Someone call?"

"Good. Let's go!"

* * *

**That feels like it's the longest chapter I've ever written. So much I needed to put into it but I didn't know where to start. And I edited it God knows how many times. But I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot to say. It's pretty angsty isn't it? And what will BB do about Terra now that he knows how he really feels? Da da daa!**

**I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Replies: **

**Gladdecease: I haven't seen that yet, but I really like the CyxBee pairing. Cool. But do they see the love or hate or is it merely the mind tricking us so that we see something and believe it to be true? Are we merely feeling things which we wish to feel rather than what we do? Psycological stuff over….**

**Hope that this chapter clears up the stuff you were confused on, if not tell me next review… (:**

**The Last: Yay! Another review! Bemused..means confused, baffled, which is what BB was, yeah? Well, anyway tell me what you think. And as for Terra :gets a lighted stick: fire the cannons!**

**Lyzz2nwn: Awww…:hugs: I hope you found it this time! It's good that you get on wit the girl. I get on with the 'Terra' in my relationship – that's what makes it so darned hard. :sighs: There will be RoxSt in later chapters (: Keep reviewing and I'll give you more cookies! **

**Greenlobster7878: Hehe, GO GIRL! Yes, I wish it would happen to me too, hence the story! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Afterdark: They do indeed. OOH the suspense! **

**Porymon: Lolz, yeah…but…well I hope this chap explained a lot….**

**Moonchild10: They are worth waiting for, aren't they? Lol, poor BB doesn't know what to think at the moment. He will soon. I'm glad you like my forum:hugs you: And I wish you luck in your mission, soldier:salutes:**

**Quillmaster14:super uber glomps you: YAY! YOU REVIEWED…MULTIPLE TIMES! I'm so glad you like the story, tell me more of your thoughts on it soon (:**

**Thanks to all reviewers,**

**Love you all,**

**xChibix**


	8. The Sacrifice

**Sorry for the lateness of the update. I've been really busy, tell you about it at the end of the chap!**

Chapter eight

The weirdest thing for the Azarathian was hearing those two words she hadn't heard for so long. It was almost as if a distant memory had been awakened inside of her mind. She felt the abnormality washing over her as Robin shouted:

"Titans, GO!"

And the battle started. There he was, as real as Raven remembered him all those years ago. Dr Light.

'The first time,' Raven thought, as she floated, giving her most menacing glare. 'That I thought about Beast boy as anything more than a friend. This is where it all started.'

She sneaked a glance at the green man and saw the same stony determination on his face. She smiled.

'Maybe this will be where it ends.'

"Oh, Titans," yawned the doctor, his flashing hand shooing them. "You bore me. The same old gang?"

"Maybe so Dr," Robin answered glowering at him. "But if it is the same old gang, you should know the score. We'll take you down."

"Oh, I doubt that very much," laughed Dr Light. "You see I've gotten even _better_."

"Puh-lease," came a voice from the back of the group. Raven cast her lilac eyes down at the blonde who strode forwards, almost over confidently.

"A guy who doesn't even have REAL powers? Get a grip!"

Raven cringed at the naivety of the girl. Did she not realise that one of the very titans, Robin, possessed no powers to his name? Was she that short sighted? Apparently so.

"I could finish you myself," stated the blonde telekinetic, arrogantly. Cyborg made a noise which resembled a toilet being flushed.

"What the hell are you doin', Terra?"

"My job," snarled the girl, running forwards.

"Terra, stop!" yelled Robin, but it was too late. Once Terra had her mind set on something, it was_ always_ too late.

Raven edged closer and watched as the rocks flew around. Dr Light easily demolished them with his suit, and turned his attention to the girl. As he aimed at her, a large rock hit him from behind and knocked him flying.

Terra turned towards her fellow team mates, grinning smugly. "I told ya, I told ya!"

She continued chanting this, oblivious to the fact that Dr Light was merely phased. He'd got his aim this time and the shot was primed. It was all the other titans could do to watch in horror.

Raven didn't. When it came to emergencies, she always was the quickest to respond.

Summoning her new found strength, she floated under the ground materialising behind the back of the girl and putting her arms up to protect herself, knowing that the time was too short for her to blast the guy.

The shot hit her, and sent her plummeting backwards into the girl, and knocking Terra to her knees, as Raven flew towards the other four titans, unable to stop herself.

Robin, as always, was alert enough to see this leapt to grab her, but to everyone's horror missed completely. Starfire hurtled towards her, and Cy and BB ran – but it was too late. Raven hit the wall of a factory with a resounding thud before smashing into the ground. The echo of the double thud went on for a second longer than it should have, and it seemed as if time was standing still.

However, as always, time picked up pace again – there was a villain to be dealt with – and it wasn't just Doctor Light.

"RAVEN!" yelled Beast boy, reaching her first and falling to his knees. As if snapped out of a trance, the other titans started to move again.

Starfire floated, absolutely horrified at this display of selfishness on Terra's part and selflessness on Raven's part. She shed a tear, turning angrily to Terra, and flying towards her.

"You, I shall deal with later!" she yelled, the anger of a tameranian warrior taking over her mind. She flew towards Dr Light, who seemed to be distracted and somewhat confused with the scene.

Starfire punched him in the nose, causing him to fall flat on his back.

She primed a starbolt and held it to his head, her eyes glowing a menacing green.

"If you should move then I shall fire this into you!" she growled, uncharacteristically angry for such a delicate person. But if there was one thing that got to Starfire, it was seeing her friends hurt.

"Way to go, Starfire! BOO-yah!" came the shout from the other side of the room. Star was too het up to notice, but Robin came running over.

"It's okay, Star," he pushed her hand down as he clapped the 'doctor' in some handcuffs. "It's okay now."

For an evil genius, Dr Light was surprisingly cowardly. He was trembling with fear at the tameranian's actions. Admittedly Robin was pretty surprised. He held onto Starfire's shaking hand.

"What's the matter, Starfire?"

"Her," whispered Star gently, angry tears flowing freely out of her. The secret she had kept inside for so long seemed about to seep out.

"What Terra did was stupid, granted," Robin nodded, smiling. "Raven did something brave."

"You do not understand how brave, Robin," Starfire answered, looking down, her jade eyes glistening. "For were I her I do not think I could have done the same thing."

"Star, Raven's hurt physically," Robin started, confusion written all over his face. "But she's going to be okay. It's nothing that we can't fix."

Starfire retracted her arm and took a few paces away. "You cannot fix…a broken heart."

She turned around and flew off before waiting for the other titans. Robin looked after her, shocked at what she had said. Without another thought, he clapped the other handcuff onto a lamp post and raced after the Tameranian.

"ROBIN?" Cyborg yelled to the boy wonder. "What the hell is up with people today!"

"Beats me. Hey, she's coming around. Rae? Raven?"

Raven opened her eyes a tiny bit and was hit by a wave of pain.

"Did anyone…get the number of that…bus," she wheezed weakly, causing the two boys to chuckle slightly.

"I gotta say, Raven," Cyborg said, grinning. "Your sense of humour has hugely improved since you were away. You can actually do funny now!"

"Who said I was being funny?" Raven asked, sarcastically, rubbing her head as she struggled to sit up. She looked at the girl who was sitting down in the distance looking at the floor.

"Beast boy," Raven asked, quietly. "Terra?"

Beast boy looked at Raven with such a flood of relief that she was alright. He had a tight grip on her pale hand. Then realisation of what she had just said struck him.

"Uhh…oh right yeah," he answered, dropping the hand and standing up.

'I almost forgot about her, oh man. What am I going to say?' BB worried to himself, as the android helped up Raven, and he walked calmly towards Terra.

"Terra?" he tried, quietly. The girl looked up slowly.

"BB," she said quietly.

There was a silence, where upon the shapeshifter felt as if he were about to drown in his own breath. He was suffocated by her, as if she were a chain around his neck – he wanted to break the bond. But how could he?

He didn't have to.

"It's not working, is it Beast boy?"

Beast boy sank to his knees and looked at Terra. "What?"

"This. Us. It's not working anymore."

Terra looked at him, her blue eyes searching for an answer. Beast boy looked down, ashamed to even look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, lamely. Terra let out a small sigh.

"I can't deny you the one thing that you want most in the world. Raven," Terra smiled, but it was tired yet oddly smug. "It's the truth and you know it."

"I…"

"It's alright. I understand," Terra concluded, sounding as if she didn't. Infact she sounded put out.

"Terra, I'm sorry," Beast boy answered, feeling the worst he ever had done. Terra smiled again, that sickly grin.

"It's okay. I'm more of a loner anyway, I guess. Look, tell the others that I say goodbye. I'd better be going."

Beast boy looked up, incredulously. "You're leaving?"

Terra stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess I am. A refreshing change. That's what I need. Good luck and all that."

Without another word, she left, taking to the sky on a rock, without even a mutter of thanks to Raven for saving her life.

Beast boy didn't care. He knew that was what Terra was like. She didn't do altruistic. And besides, she wouldn't have known what to say.

He felt numb for a few seconds, then a sudden overwhelming feeling of relief, as if a ten ton weight had been shifted from his shoulders. He smiled.

It looked like everything was going to be okay after all.

**

* * *

****Okay, break it to me gently. How lame was that chapter? I know, Terra's departure was probably not as horribly gross as you all expected. **

**Without giving too much away, may I reiterate that the story is not over. There is more to be told. And more shall be told. If you shall read. (:**

**I've been working really hard. But it's all paying off. I got an A in my exam! Go Chibi!**

**Replies:**

**Quillmaster14: Suspense makes the world go round…or something like that:gives you cookies: Thank you for the kindness in your review! **

**Gladdecease: Yes that is what I am saying. Feelings could be trickery of the mind. Who would know? We can't tell the difference, because we don't know the truth. That's what it all boils down to. The search for truth. **

**Right, onto the story stuff – Beast boy was searching the web for four hours (poor guy) for some indication of the words Raven spoke. Okay, so I'll explain more about why Rae said those words later in the story. However, he was looking under sort of Gothic stuff and weird things which would indicate it but they didn't then the song came on the radio – coincidentally of course – and BB heard it, figured it out and stuff. Hope that cleared stuff up.**

**Greenlobster7878: Hehe, aww your so sweet! (:**

**Porymon: I agree.**

**Afterdark: Woot! Move over, theres a new girl in town!**

**Moonchild10: BB says thanks for the hug! I give you a hugely massive Starfire type hug which nearly crushes you! I love the song, I heard it on my friends CD she is a big Donny Osmond fan – I can't remember what the album is called I'll find out for you! Continue your quest comrade – I shall await your return!**

**Otakualways: Well, the song explains some stuff later on. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. (:**

**DarkRavenna: Hey! Your computer being silly doesn't make you useless! Darn those alarms…always wake me up in the mornings so I have to go to school:shakes fist: Yay elephant…mmm he's cuddly:Elephant sits on Terra: YAY!**

**RaeBBfolife: Nice name! Sorry for the cliffie, hope you like this chapter!**

**The Last: Bemused sounds like midlly amused so I guess I understand. Hey, no worries. (: Hope you liked chap.**

**Lyzz2nwn: Good timing! I'm having problems with my love stuff at the moment. Was talking to the person I like and his girlfriend (ie the Terra character) kept interrupting our conversation, how rude! She annoys my brain! That's probably imprinted into my fic somehow…and may be why she is so annoying, lol. Well done on your attitude to your situation – I admire you. (:**

**Love you all**


	9. Rooftop

**Before I start this chapter:**

**I'm really sorry that most of you hated my last chapter ): **

**But you should know me by now. Nothing is what it seems. Is it ever? **

**Please, keep reading because there is so much more to be told. THE STORY IS NOT OVER. DO NOT ASSUME THINGS WHICH ARE NOT SAID. **

**But, as a light break from all the BbxR ness, I put this chapter in. It'll give me time to make sure that the next chapter is good enough to put up.**

**Please, despite my lameness, take pity on me and keep reviewing.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all the Robin and Starfire fans in the world. My second favourite couple. It has a special dedication to my cousin, who loves the pairing and wanted me to 'make them get together'. Here you go, Ju. (:**

Chapter nine

"Starfire," Robin called, quietly, his breath showing in the cool air. "Star?"

There was no reply. The dark alleyways were creeping with shadows. Had Robin been a normal boy he might have been slightly freaked out. But he wasn't. Because for one thing he wasn't concentrating.

He was looking for _her_. He was worried about her. She cared so much for others, even if they wronged her.

He cared for her more than anyone else in the world. And right now, he had to find her.

"STARFIRE!" he shouted, louder than before. He ran towards the empty street, and heard muffled sobbing above him. He looked up.

A pair of purple boots dangled over a rooftop. He set about climbing up the walls nimbly swinging from fire escapes, until he landed on the top. He saw the tameranian's shaking shoulders and sat down beside her quietly.

"Starfire, please tell me what's wrong," Robin pleaded, his heart wrenched at seeing her cry.

"Robin…"

"Please."

Starfire sighed, and wiped her eyes with her slender hand. "It is Raven. I weep for her pain, and my own in being so helpless in the situation."

"What's the matter with Raven? Has something happened?"

"Something _has_ happened. It happened many years ago."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Robin, you are my best friend," Starfire answered, looking out over the city and sighing again. "But I cannot."

"I won't make you," Robin answered, evenly. "But it might make you feel better."

Starfire bit her lip. How did the boy wonder always have this effect on her? Of course she knew why deep down. She loved him with all her heart. He had helped her through everything – always believed her, been by her side. But this wasn't about her or him. This was about Raven and Beast boy. This was different.

"I cannot," she repeated, feeling sad and tucking her knees up. It was oddly reminiscent of the time they shared on the roof of Titans tower all those years ago.

There was a silence as Robin touched her shoulder, causing her to look up. She tilted her head questioningly.

"What did you mean down there?"

"What did I mean when?" asked Star, confused at the dark haired boy's words. "I do not remember. I said many things."

"You said 'if you were her then you don't think you would've done the same'," Robin quoted vaguely. Starfire looked away.

"I meant what I said, I could not have done the same."

"What couldn't you have done? I don't understand."

"It is not about me, it is about Raven."

"It's not!" protested Robin, wisely, half chuckling. "It's about you. You were talking about yourself, weren't you?"

Starfire giggled at his logic. He always thought on his feet and she _knew_ he was trying to cleverly get it out of her.

"You are trying to get me to tell you," Starfire accused, in a friendly tone. She smiled.

"Well, it's nothing to do with _Raven_ if it's _you_ we're talking about, is it?"

Starfire laughed, her tones echoing like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. "I understand."

She took a deep breath. "I could not have protected someone who was taking the man I love away from me and breaking my heart."

There was a stunned silence, as Star's words seeped into Robin's head.

Starfire expected him to ask about Raven's predicament and she braced herself for interrogation. But she wasn't prepared for what the young man said.

"You love someone?"

Starfire had to steady herself before she toppled of the roof. "I am begging your pardon?"

"You love someone," stated Robin, as a fact. Starfire looked aghast.

"I never said that!"

"Well," Robin looked at her slyly. "You sort of did."

Starfire turned red and looked down at her toes. "I did not mean to…"

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

Robin wondered silently if _Starfire_ was the one playing mind games. She was a lot more intelligent than she let on.

"Who do you love?"

Starfire looked up at his face and tried to decipher it. Was he asking her who she loved because he wanted to know, or because he cared?

"I do not understand what you mean," she answered innocently, looking him in the eyes. "Explain to me what you speak of."

"Love," Robin spoke softly, looking up towards the sky. "Love. Love is something that is so strong it can never be broken – even if you want it to be. It bonds you to something in such a way, that it will never leave you even if you try to get rid of it. We all need love to survive, but sometimes we have difficulty in expressing it."

"You mean, like this?" asked Starfire, leaning over, and rubbing her nose against his cheek before the boy wonder had chance to comment. She kissed him so gently, that it was as if a butterfly had landed on his mouth. Robin turned crimson and was lost for words.

Star looked at him struggling helplessly. She giggled. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"Y-y-y-…" Robin looked at her, stunned. She had outsmarted him! But he was going to get the last laugh.

"I will be," he answered, recovering and grabbing her round the waist. The sudden movement took the girl by surprise and she let out a gasp. "After I've done this."

In that moment, both of them saw the glittering red haze of their love and knew that neither of them could escape it – even if they wanted to.

**

* * *

****Just a short fluffy Robin and Starfire chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be longer I promise you. **

**Just a little insight – I wanted to make RxSt act as if they were playing with each other, trying to tease eachother into submission. A weird concept I know, but I think that in the series they both know how the other one feels, yet they prolong it. Why? Maybe it's just a game they play, until one day one of them will decide to end it. That's my weird interpretation anyway. **

**Replies:**

**Quillmaster14: I know it wasn't. But it was part of the story. I don't know why some people (not you) don't accept that some chapters have to be links to future ones, like you said. Anyway, glad you liked those bits of it – was nice to have some positive feedback!**

**Greenlobster7878: Aww, thank you! (:**

**Porymon: AWW! I love it! That is uberly kawaii! However, for what I have planned it wouldn't have fitted. I still loved the little fic – nice job! (:**

**Gladdecease: I'm sorry all the psycological stuff is getting a little heavy isn't it? Although I heard something of interest the other day: It is easier to destroy than to create. Hmm…very interesting. Let me point out – this is not a Terra leaving chapter. I have no intention of leaving the story right now with a load of fluffyness etc. As nice as that would be it's too easy. Just wait and see, you may be pleasantly surprised. That was a big sigh you gave – I hope it was a good sign.**

**Afterdark: Terra took it well did she? Well, if you say so (:**

**Moonchild10: YAY! You are victorious? Then you must email me! ****Glad you are loving the story:huggles you muchly and feeds you special cookies: Thanks for the nice comments and yes, I'm very pleased with my A – it was a very important exam. I love long reviews – much better than short ones and they make me happy! (:**

**Jackdaw: Well thanks for your opinion. Hope you prefered this chapter!**

**That's all for now. Try to review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Love you all**

**xChibix **


	10. I Hate Hospitals

Chapter ten

"Yo, B!" shouted Cy, loudly. "I'm gonna take Dr. Light to jail. Look after Raven, take her to hospital, get her checked out."

BB stood up slowly, and turned around nodding numbly. Cy gave a thumbs up as he took the handcuff off the post and pulled the still frightened villain to his feet.

Cy ventured one last look at the shapeshifter as BB wandered towards the floored Azarathian. He looked totally out of it, as if he was wandering in a dream.

"Uh, B, are you alright man?" Cy asked quietly, as the changeling passed him by. "Where's Terra gone?"

"Terra?" BB spoke her name as if it was a ghostly word from the past. "She's gone."

"Gone!"

"Gone."

Beast boy started to wander once more. Cyborg shook his head, completely confused by all his titan friend's strange behaviour.

"Well, at least you're lookin' normal," he concluded, dragging Dr. Light behind him as he made his way to the jailhouse.

* * *

BB crouched by Raven's side and smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've been better I'll admit," Raven stated dully, trying to sit up again. Beast boy gave a small chuckle. Raven looked around him.

"Where did Terra go?"

"She's gone," BB stated, gently pulling the girl to her feet. "Don't worry about it. I'll explain later. But first we need to get you to hospital."

Raven slumped back down to the floor, she was so weak she could barely see.

"No way, I hate hospitals," she managed, fumbling to stand again.

"Raven you were just hit at point blank range with a very dangerous laser gun. You're going to hospital. And seeing as you can't walk without me, I call the shots."

"Wow, look at Mr. Authority," Raven groaned, sarcastically, leaning on the boy for support. "I'm not having them poking me with any sharp needles. Deal?"

"Alright, alright. No sharp needles, we just wanna make sure that you're okay," Beast boy smiled kindly, picking her legs up. Raven wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling tremendously embarrassed.

"Don't be getting any ideas," Raven muttered, feeling a hot flush on her cheeks. BB laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Yes, you would. I know what you're like," Raven answered, giving a small smile. BB let out a sigh.

"I've changed a lot since five years ago, Raven. And so have you."

"Yes, I guess we have," Raven confirmed as she looked at the side profile of the green tinged face.

He smelt so good up close, warm and comforting. She felt so safe with his arms around her. And since he'd got older, he'd finally developed some muscle. She felt suddenly very protected and _very_ sleepy.

Without thinking she rested her head against his shoulder, and her forehead rested naturally on his neck.

"Thank you, I need to just sleep for a moment," she yawned, before falling asleep through sheer exhaustion and pain.

Beast boy felt her arms loosen, and gripped her more tightly. It felt so right having her in his arms at last. She smelt of lavender and the summer sun. He felt her warm skin against his neck and shivered.

They were at the hospital now. He pushed open the door with his knee and walked over to the reception.

"Excuse me, my friend was hit with a laser gun at close range, she's beaten up pretty bad. Could you get someone to take a look at her please, it's sort of urgent."

"Well, _sir_," sneered an evil looking receptionist. "We are very busy as you can see and—"

"It's alright, honey," said a dark haired nurse standing behind the moody receptionist. "I'll take a look at her, come on through here."

Beast boy beamed at the kind young woman, who was no more than a mature teenager herself, as the receptionist glowered at them.

BB followed the nurse into a small room and placed Raven on a soft bed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You two close?" asked the nurse, amicably, as she checked Raven's pulse. Beast boy blushed a little.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "I guess we are."

"She's a pretty girl," the nurse added, now feeling the Azarathian's forehead. "A little pale maybe."

"I think she's perfect," Beast boy stated, before realising he'd said it out loud. He looked up in shock as if he hadn't meant to say it. The nurse giggled, her green eyes flashing.

"It's alright sweetie," she answered, pinching his cheek. "I won't tell."

BB blew his fringe out of his face and ruffled his hair. The nurse was writing on a clipboard as she checked various things.

Beast boy bit his lip until it nearly bled. The brunette looked up eventually, and tilted her head.

"D'ya want the good news or bad news?"

"Uh oh," BB stated, feeling his stomach tie in a million knots. "Both…uh…either."

"Well, good news is that there is no lasting damage and she'll be just fine. Bad news is that we need to keep her here for a couple of days to keep an eye on her condition. Like you said outside, she took quite a hit. I hope it was worth it."

At the last few words of the nurses spiel, BB started thinking. _Was_ it really worth it? Terra had always treated the goth girl with little respect, and almost inferiority. She hadn't even _thanked_ her. And it was Terra's damn fault in the first place, if she hadn't of been so arrogant then it would never have happened.

It was in that moment that he, Garfield Logan, felt a small hate bubbling inside of him. A hate for someone he had _thought_ he loved. He cast his eyes onto the true person he loved and felt the hot tears prick his eyes. How could he have been so blind? So stupid?

"Uhh, honey," the nurse spoke, breaking the shapeshifter's thoughts. "Are you alright? D'ya want a glass of water?"

"I'm sorry," the young green man said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You've had a shock. You should go home and get some rest. Your friend will be just fine, we'll look after her, you have my promise."

"Okay, I will," BB nodded. "I just want to say goodnight first."

"Alright then," agreed the nurse. "I'll go fetch the doctor, just to double check her."

"Thanks…" BB said quietly as she started to leave the room. "Um, Miss?"

"Yes?" she answered, pausing at the doorway.

"I didn't catch your name."

"It's Natasha," she smiled. "And you are?"

"G-Garfield," stammered BB, using his real name for the first time in a while. He blushed subconsiously. The nurse smiled.

"That's a nice name. Unusual, but that's nice," she laughed. "Whats unusual is that someone's name has more letters in it than mine."

BB laughed openly. She gave him a small wink. "I'll call you when your friend wakes up."

"Raven," nodded BB. "Her name is Raven."

"Well, when Raven wakes up, we'll be sure to call you. Leave your number at the desk for me, okay?"

"Thanks Natasha."

"No problem, Garfield."

* * *

As soon as Natasha had left the room, Beast boy turned to Raven. He kissed her forehead and she stirred and muttered in Azarathian.

"It's okay," BB confirmed. "They won't poke you with any needles. The nurse is nice, it's the receptionist you want to watch out for."

The girl was frowning in her sleep. "Terra."

"Terra is gone," Beast boy soothed, pulling her cloak over her. "Don't worry."

"Terra," muttered Raven again. "B-beast boy."

"What? I'm here, what's wrong?" the shape shifter touched her cold hand. She was twitching violently.

"So much…_pain_…"

She was near to convulsing now, and Beast boy was holding her down with one arm.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, gripping her arms at either side now. "It's all over now, no more pain. You're in a hospital."

Raven began to stop moving. "Love…him…"

BB took a step back. "Who? Love who?"

But the girl had fallen comatose again. He took a deep breath and blew his cheeks out. What did she mean?

'Must have just been mumbling in her sleep,' he decided, pulling the covers up and taking a few steps back before leaving the room, unwillingly.

Little did he know, that Raven had just confessed more to him than she ever would have dreamt of doing when she was awake.

**Authors note: The nurse is me – in physique and age and name! I knew I'd appear in one of my fics somewhere…I'm lurking around. Yes my real name is Natasha. But most people call me Nat. And yes, I am a brunnette with green eyes, but no I am not a nurse. By any means. It just fitted with the story! **

**And by the way..I own me…so don't steal me…:raises eyebrow: That was weird to say.**

**Whelp, here they are. Replies.**

**Greenlobster7878: Aww, hehe! Me too! (:**

**Gladdecease: Wow, well I'm glad you like the psycological stuff. I enjoy talking to you about it. Maybe I'll catch you one day on MSN or YIM or something. Anyway I love the way you incorporated one of my favourite quotes into the context of teen titans. (: Yes, you are 100 times more clever than the 'boy wonder'. It's true though – you think he might have picked up on it by now – c'mon dude! Robin's theory was sort of my own – well of course it was I wrote it! – um what's your theory on it? **

**Quillmaster14: Aw, Blue, you flatter me! Thanks (: IT IS SO FREAKIN' OBVIOUS, isn't it? Lol.**

**Jackdaw: Glad you preferred this chap. **

**Porymon: Hmm…you foil my plans:sellotapes your mouth up: You must not tell the others what shall happens…if you truly know…:evil grin:….(:**

**Patriot1: Dude, where have you been? Please email me ):**

**The Last: You are forgiven for not reviewing. And as your review was so sweet you get a cookie!**

**Moonchild10: Thanks for the email – I got it! I might start a thread about it on OA! My theory about RobxStar is so darned true. :finds you a hat: tip away, madame! Thanks for your kind review. You also get a cookie! (:**

**Moo: Thanks! I'm glad your honest! Um, the Cy toilet noise was soooo nearly not put in as I thought it was a little uhh..weird but your review has made my debate all worthwhile! Thanks!**

**Afterdark: You have 'Foot in mouth' disease as I call it. My bestie has a serious case of it himself. Doy, he's an idiot sometimes! Um, hope you found your mind again, yet the review made me giggle if nothing else! (:**

**cRiTiC123: Well, you're breathing! That's a good sign! Hehe, they are a cute couple! Glad you liked the chap!**

**Warprince2000: K, hope you aren't annoyed that I never reply to your reviews – I am very grateful, I just don't know what to type to you! You always put the same thing and I figure I probably would end up doing the same. And I'm lazy, see? K, well, ja!**

**Love to all,**

**xChibix**


	11. Titans Tower

Chapter eleven

Cyborg pushed the titans tower door open and hummed to himself. He was thinking about his baby.

The T-car.

'I haven't polished her in a while,' he thought, feeling panicky. 'I hope she hasn't rusted.'

He sighed before deciding to go get some food, recharge after the battle then go polish the car. But as soon as he wandered into the room he felt all his plans shatter.

BB was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor, arms spread out like a starfish. He seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh my God!" yelped Cy, quietly. He ran over to the shapeshifter and shook him.

"B," he squeaked in a high pitched voice. "B, speak to me, man!"

"Huh…wha?" mumbled BB, sitting up groggily and rubbing his head. "Cy, what's the matter?"

"Who attacked you? Are they here?" yelled a horror struck Cyborg. "DID THEY TOUCH MY BABY!"

"What!" BB questioned, kicking out and falling backwards. "Where!"

"You've gotta have been attacked. I mean look at you, man. Your face is all pale, your eyes are bloodshot, you look weak and frightened and your hair is messy…"

"My hair is always messy!"

"Point taken."

"Cy, I dunno what you've been taking, but maybe we need to get you some help…"

"I DON'T NEED NO HELP! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE MY FRIEND HADN'T BEEN ATTACKED BY SOME CRAZY VILLAIN!" yelled the android, waving his arms frantically. "Jeez."

"Alright, dude, chill!" BB retorted, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about Raven."

"Oh yeah!" Cy answered, cursing himself for forgetting about his friends health. "Is she alright?"

"No," B answered solemnly. "She's still in hospital. They want to monitor her because even though she's stable there could be a sudden change in her condition which makes her spiral into uncontrollable_ oblivion_.."

The changeling squeaked the last few words then turned into a hedgehog which rolled into a ball.

"B, I'll hand it to you," Cy answered, sitting down slowly. "That was the most intelligent thing which passed your lips. Excludin' tofu of course."

"Well, whatever," BB answered, once he'd turned back into himself. "She's still in there. And I'm worried and – hey! Did you just say I was dumber than tofu?"

"I never said that. I implied it, but I never said it," grinned the metal man.

Beast boy growled something inaudible. But he shook it off and fell back down onto his back.

"Doesn't Rae have that inbuilt rehealing thingy," queried Cy, wiggling his fingers as if casting a spell. BB shook his head.

"She was way to beat up for that. I mean, she could be dead!"

"Chill, dude."

"Cy, I'm worried about her," he continued, flexing his hands. "She was mumbling about Terra."

"Terra? Terra!" Cyborg remembered. "Damn, what happened to Terra?"

"Oh, yeah," BB recalled, closing his eyes. "She's gone again. Always going away."

"I'm sorry, dude," Cy sympathised. "I guess this must be hard on you, huh?"

"What? Terra going away? Nah," the changeling flicked his hand. "I've dealt with it before, I'll deal with it again."

He sat upright suddenly. "And besides, she never even thanked Rae for what she did!"

"She probably wasn't thinking. You know T. I'm sure she didn't mean it," Cy answered, rationally. But the shapeshifter was beyond rationality.

"Yeah, I do know T. She never means it, but she still does it. Like the time she dented and scratched your car in that battle and never apologised. Remember that?"

Cyborg looked as if he had been hit by a sudden bolt of electricity. "HEY! I forgot about that! Gah, that girl needs to be taught a lesson!"

"It's probably for the best that she went away," B continued, ignoring the android and sighing. "Raven shouldn't have taken that shot."

"Nope."

There was a silence, as the two pondered the situation.

"Why did she do it?"

"What?"

Beast boy's emerald eyes fixed on Cyborg. "Why did she save Terra?"

"Why? Because Terra is our friend and Raven did what you do in a team. Look out for eachother."

"No," BB answered, shaking his head. "Raven never liked Terra."

"So what? It doesn't mean she wouldn't save her. Raven is the mysterious one," Cy stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Beast boy. "But I think it's deeper than that."

"Since when have you cared about how 'deep' something is? Excluding our 'how deep is a packet of nachos' conversation."

BB gave a chuckle at the memory, but it had a tired sound. Cy frowned and looked around the room.

"So, where are Robin and Starfire?"

* * *

Robin was dangling dangerously high up in the air as the Tameranian flew the two back to the tower, dragging him by his hands. 

"STAR!" yelled Robin suddenly, waving his feet around. "Watch out for that!"

But it was too late, the young man was pulled through a clump of trees, emerging with leaves everywhere. He spat them out of his mouth..

"Thanks, Star," he moaned, shaking the leaves out of his hair. He looked up at the Tameranian, who giggled.

"Oh, I am most sorry!" she gushed. But there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Robin frowned. But it was not too long after that she dropped him gently down onto the cold yet warmingly familiar concrete roof. Star floated slowly to the ground, her hands clasped sweetly, a small smile on her face.

Robin felt his cheeks redden. Why did she always look so damned beautiful? He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Starfire," he began taking a step back, whilst simultaneously rubbing the back of his head. "I—"

He was cut off as he fell backwards off the tower.

"ROBIIIIN!" screamed Starfire, panic rising in her throat as she landed and ran to the edge ready to dive off it.

That was when she saw a hand grabbing the rim. She peered over. There was a sickly grin on Robin's face.

"Just getting you back for earlier," he disclosed, pulling himself up with ease. Starfire didn't know whether to hug him or slap him.

"Oh, Robin, I thought you had truly fallen…"

The tears were welling up the corners of her deep jade eyes, through sheer frustration of not being able to decide how to react. Robin touched her cheek gently.

"Oh, Star," he laughed softly, touching her light peach coloured skin. "I was only messing around."

"I am sorry," she sniffed. "I know you were, but I am always so frightened that I may lose you…"

"You'll never lose me," answered Robin, taking her delicate hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll look after you forever."

"You cannot promise that," Star countered, wrapping her spare arm around his neck and pulling him closer. "We shall not be around forever."

"No matter how long we are together here in this tower, we'll never be apart in spirit," Robin answered, rubbing his nose against her soft cheek. "I promise you that much."

"Then that," Starfire replied, moving her lips closer to his as she whispered:

"That is what I shall believe in."

**

* * *

Mwaha, I like fluff…(: Replies: **

**Gladdecease: Sure. My email is – if you want to add me feel free. (: You incorportated my psycological comment into Teen titans.. that's cool! Yeah, I guess he has had a lot of time to think but then most of his time is probly dedicated to thinking about Star so, who knows! Jeez:wipes tear from eye: That was beautiful. You're pretty deep. I like it. It's so nice to have an intelligent conversation once in a while. (: I love writing this story. I'm going with the flow. I'm glad you're liking it.**

**Quillmaster14: No way, you really didn't know? Aw:hugs: Keep rambling, it keeps me happy!**

**Jackdaw: thanks!**

**Greenlobster7878: NO WAY! I had a friend called Natalie when I was younger and we lost touch – I was really sad. The teachers used to get our names muddled up and we thought it was hilarious! We used to go horseriding and stuff. :sighs: Good times. Thanks for the kawaii review! (:**

**Porymon:shrugs: You might as well say, I've got my ideas sorted out already! Well, whatever, good luck with the story!**

**Afterdark: Was it dusty and covered in cobwebs like my mind? Thanks! (:**

**Lyzz2nwn: Yes, the computer mouse is important – but not for me I gots me a laptop! (: My crush does that to. I think it's like a given or something – "Crush must have no brain in their heads to be fanciable"**

**I bet you aren't dumb or ugly! I'm both of those things – don't let the fic fool you! Besides, there is more to life than just looks and stuff. AW! Don't be sad, I'm sure you're better than you think with men. They like the mysterious kind…(:**

**Moo: Anytime, sweetie! Hehe, I hope I updated quickly and I hope that you liked this chappie!**

**RonLuver2005: Thanks! BB and Rae forever!**

**FallenRose24: Fair enough! I guess I just wrote it as I thought. But hey, the titans all thought Terra was good when she died. I guess it's plausable. Still, thanks for the review!**

**Moonchild10: YAY! But I can't find the pic, I'm such a dumbass ): Can you tell me where it is again:laughs at Terra's pain: YAY! You like me :wipes tear from eye: Please go ahead and put my fanfic up. I'm most honoured:hugs you muchly:**

**That's all for today**

**Mwah**

**xChibix**


	12. Seas of Lonliness

**This chapter leaps about a bit – so stick with it, and read carefully!**

Chapter Twelve

Raven felt as if the seas of her soul were drowning her. The pit of lonliness in the dream felt so deep that she feared falling forever. And it was all she could do to whisper his name softly.

_"Beast boy…"_

He could not hear her. No one could hear her. She felt disjointed from everything and everyone, except for evil eyes which seemed to seek her out and glare into her core, stealing her essence with a flick of an eyelid.

She struggled and screamed but could not seem to overcome the tremendous pain and peculiarity of the situation.

_"Help me…"_

Until one day everything disappeared into white and her eyes began to blink back into focus.

* * *

The phone in the main room at Titans tower was ringing.

Cyborg and Beast boy were sitting on the sofa's talking. For the first time in their lives, neither of them felt like playing Game Station. Infact, the whole of the tower was upset about the infirmity of the Azarathian.

Also, Star and Robin had revealed their relationship to which the reply was:

"At last! I could'a written it all over the walls and y'all would have still taken forever to see!" from Cyborg.

And a mere grunt of, "Congratulations" from BB. Raven was not the only titan whom they were worried about.

Ever since the disappearance of Terra and the hospitalisation of Raven, BB had started to draw inside like a snail into a shell. He had stopped cracking jokes, stopped _talking_ almost and wasn't eating properly. More than that, the boys hadn't played Game Station in days.

Raven had been out for a week, and the strain was pulling the team slowly to it's knees. Plus with the loss of the other titan, and Beast boy's strange behaviour, fighting crime was tougher than ever.

Which was exactly what BB and Cy were discussing when the phone started to ring.

"I know you're cut up right now, man," Cyborg began to spiel, as BB leant back against the sofa. He'd heard it a million times already. "But you've got to remember who you are. You're part of a team and you can't just drop it when you feel like it."

"I'm not just dropping it, Cy," reasoned BB, rubbing his sore eyes. Insomnia was another of his current symptoms. "I'm just a bit quiet at the moment."

"We know, man, we know," Cy answered, trying to sound as rational as he could. "But it's not the deal here. It's just like you don't want to be here with us anymore. And you won't talk to any of us. Starfire is 'worried to death' you're gonna leave as well."

"I'm not going to leave," replied BB, shaking his head. His already messy hair became more dishevelled. "I'm just on a downer."

"Man, you're avoiding the point here."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Look I—"

_Brrng Brrng._

The two titans looked up abruptly.

_Brrng Brrng_.

Beast boy was off the sofa like a shot and ran to the phone, pulling the reciever and speaking.

"Hello? Hello?" he questioned, much more eagerly than he meant to sound. He tried to regain his composure – very difficult for someone with as little equanimity as Beast boy. "Can I help you?"

"Is that Garfield?"

The green teenager recognised the voice immediately. He had to think before replying to his name – it had been so long. "Hi, yes it is!"

"It's Natasha from the hospital."

"I thought I recognised your voice," answered the shapeshifter, leaning on the counter, trying to sound polite. After all, this girl had done a lot for him by looking after Raven. "So, how is she?"

"She's awake. I thought you ought to be the first to know…and seeing as I can't find any records of her parents…"

"She doesn't have any parents," the changeling replied almost immediately. He shifted his eyes over to Cyborg who was realising who this must be and jumping around and making signals. BB decided to ignore him.

"We're her only family."

"We?"

"Me and the rest of the people I live with – our friends."

"Yeah, I figured as much," the nurse chuckled slightly. "She is a live-wire isn't she?"

"That's Raven alright! So, when can she come home?"

"Tomorrow, if she is fit enough. We just want to make sure she's okay."

"I understand," responded BB, gravely. "Can we see her today?"

"Well," the nurse sounded uneasy, and the changeling could swear he heard her grappling with her conscience. "You aren't meant to. But as it's you I suppose I could make an acception. But you must come at the right time – 8.00 pm – and you can't wear anything like that outfit you had on last time. You must blend in."

"What about my friends? Can they come too?"

"If they follow the same rules then yeah. Normal clothes, correct time and meet me outside the hospital. I'll take you through the back entrance."

The girl took a deep breath, and Garfield couldn't even begin to describe how much he felt he owed to her.

"Thank you, again."

"Hey, don't say I never did anything for you, okay? And don't tell my boss!" she exclaimed, giving a half chuckle. The shapeshifter laughed.

"I wont," he answered honestly. But there was a slightly impish tone to his voice. "Providing you stay on my good side!"

"Well, I'll let you into the hospital providing you stay on _my_ good side. How does that sound?"

"Fab!" laughed the green skinned shapeshifter.

He said goodbye and put the phone down. Cyborg bounded over.

"Well?"

"She's awake!"

* * *

Raven's violet eyes flickered before springing open suddenly. The girl sat bolt upright and gasped violently, as if she was being suffocated. She gulped in the air as her ears throbbed with recognition that she was back.

She looked around, the adrenaline rushing around her head. She was in a hospital – alone. The room was dark and silent except for the gentle whirr of the machines monitoring Raven's health.

She blinked before realising that she was in immense pain and she couldn't move another muscle. She collapsed onto the bed weakly, wondering where her friends were. She winced as she tried to move her arms, but she was so tired and fragile it was next to impossible.

Giving up she sighed, and decided to lie there, seeing as there was nothing else to do. She pondered the things she had longed to deliberate. Now that Terra was 'gone' what would Beast boy say to her? She closed her eyes and remembered the rush she had felt when she had kissed him, and that warm, wonderful, breathtaking feeling.

Her eyes snapped open as her thoughts were disrupted by some kind of movement outside the door. She tried to call out, but could merely whisper. She frowned, thoroughly frustrated.

The door opened slowly and slightly, and a nurse came in humming gently. She carried a clipboard in her arm and had brown hair with a fringe which flopped over her left eye. Raven raised her eyebrows as the nurse checked the machines, then turned to look at the girl.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the brunette, crouching down. "You're awake!"

Raven nodded slowly, frowning. The nurse gave a light chuckle.

"Well that is a relief. Garfield will be pleased."

'Garfield?' thought Raven, blankly. Then it clicked. 'Is she talking about Beast boy?'

"Is…he…green?" she whispered hoarsely, as the nurse hoisted her gently into a sitting position. The medic nodded and smiled widely.

"Nice guy. Seemed keen to make sure you were okay."

"Well where is he now?" whispered the Azarathian angrily. "If he was that bothered, he'd be here."

"Sweetie, the poor guy's got to live. He couldn't just stand here for a week!"

'A week!' she thought helplessly. 'I've been asleep for a week?'

"A…week?" she managed eventually, as the nurse helped give her some water. "A whole week?"

"A whole week," confirmed the girl, smiling. "It's okay, though. Believe me, it could have, and should have, been a lot worse. I don't know how you pulled through so well."

'No thanks to Terra,' thought Rae angrily, frowning.

"I guess I'm just lucky," she answered softly, touching her throat. She looked at the nurse, who's green eyes met her own lilac ones.

"Oh, I believe it was much more than luck. One look at you tells me you're special."

'Special?' Raven's inner voices whispered, confused.

"Don't you mean creepy? Weird?" Raven corrected, shaking her head and casting her violet eyes down.

"No. I mean special," countered the nurse, smiling. "I'm Natasha by the way."

"Raven," Rae croaked, pushing her long purple hair out of the way. Natasha smiled.

"I know," she confirmed, waving the records. "I like your hair. I was wondering how you manage to keep it that long."

"I…don't do anything," answered Raven, shrugging then collapsing weakly back onto the bed. The other teenager laughed.

"Well, you're lucky. Hair's a pain in the butt," she sighed sitting down. "I never was interested in that stuff."

"Me neither," replied the Azarathian, now warming to the nurse.

"Really? Cool! I always preferred reading myself," confided Natasha, giving a little grin. "And writing."

"Really? What do you read?"

"Anything and everything. I love Poe's poetry especially but…well, I work so much it's almost impossible to get five _minutes_ to read."

Raven was genuinely shocked. She managed a smile eventually. "That's nice. I don't get much time either."

"I _knew_ I recognised you!" exclaimed Natasha, smiling and pointing gently to the teenager. "I knew it! You're one of those superhero's aren't you? A Teen Titan?"

"Yes, that's right," answered Raven nodding. She looked away. "But it's just a job."

"I think it's a little more than that. Anyway…I think you are really brave, doing something like that must be really difficult."

Raven looked back up again. She had one of those serious and pensive looks on her delicate face. "I think that you're the brave one."

Natasha let out a small laugh and stood up. "I'll go and phone Garfield."

* * *

**W00t w00t!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while was ill then away so been kinda busy! Hope you enjoyed this chap will try to update quickly!**

**Replies to some of the substancial reviews as I am strapped for time:**

**Gladdecease: Sorry! It's probably better if you tell me your email and I'll send you one to give you mine. :sighs: Smart people around me? Nah, all everyone is obsessed with is men. Eighteen year olds suck! Lol. Glad you like my humour, I love writing Cy and BB. **

**Afterdark: Thanks! **

**Greenlobster7878: Darn, I never lived in Kansas! Sorry bout that…I'm from England, lol! **

**Toast: Thanks mate, you're such a sweetie:gives you cookies:**

**Moonchild10: Haha, yes, it's true! Cyborg…his song made me laugh in Titans East part one…hilarious writing! Add some of my friends stories too! At Opposites Attract there are LOADS of writers who'd want you to put their stories up I'm sure:huggles: Don't do short reviews! It frightens my brain! **

**DarkRavenna: WELCOME! I'm glad you're liking the story! Visit my forum some time, k?**

**Lyzz2nwn: Wondered where you'd been! Hehe, that sounds really funny:pinches her friend: bwahahha! Man:gives you dark sunglasses: that sounded embarrassing! Never mind. I've comedy fallen over many times. It's awful! Preps suck. I hate them and their dyed blonde hair:shakes fist: They remind me of Terra:gags: See yas!**

**Thanks to all for being so patient!**

**Love you**

**xChibix**


	13. Hospital

Chapter thirteen

The time came for the titans to go and visit their ailing friend. Starfire's jumper was about twelve sizes to big for her. She fumbled with the sleeves, shaking them uneasily.

"I do not understand why I must wear Cyborg's jumper," she queried, looking confused in her genuinely sweet way. Robin chuckled.

"Because we don't want you to stand out. And all of your clothes from Tameran are a bit to…uh…bright."

"But I have shopped here on your earthly malls! Oh, it was most wondrous," Star gushed, floating with glee. "I found some wonderful garments. Why was I not allowed to wear those?"

Robin cast his mind to the wardrobe of the tameranian. Bright fluorescent pink tops and psycadelic colours bored into his brain. He blinked.

"Their not…uh…appropriate for today. Cy's jumper will be okay, Star. Just forget how you look – Raven will want to see you not the clothes, alright?"

The tameranian took a pace backwards and tripped over in the long trousers they had found for her. The tips of her boots were just visible beneath the vast blue mass of material.

"I am most annoyed! How do earthlings wear such clothes? They are so…restrictive!"

Robin's cheeks reddened as he thought about how unrestrictive the alien's normal outfit was and mentally slapped himself.

He was togged out in a simple shirt and jeans, and had very reluctantly removed his mask and replaced it with some dark glasses.

Cy wandered into the room. "Hi y'all. Starfire, that jumper okay?"

"It is most uncomfortable," answered Starfire cheerfully. "But I am most pleased to see Raven so I do not mind!"

"Aw, the colour suits you," replied Cy, winking at the red head. Robin nodded, as the metal man's gaze was cast upon him. The nod was returned.

"Yo, guys, are we ready to go now?"

BB had entered the room, wearing simply jeans and a shirt like the rest of them. Each of the four felt odd standing around in normal clothes, almost as if they had been stripped of their identities.

"Umm, yeah, of course. Let's go," Robin interrupted everyone's thoughts abruptly with the sudden speech.

As they wandered out of the room and piled into the T-Car, they each wondered about what the Azarathian would have to say once they reached the hospital.

* * *

As the car pulled up, BB felt butterflies eating away at his stomach. He cringed. He wanted to see her so badly, but he had acted like a jerk. Terra, all this time. He had wasted so much precious _time_. And to think that she could have died.

He could have smacked himself. Yet he tried to maintain his composure as he stepped out into the cool night air and spotted a figure outside the hospital he remembered.

He ran over to the girl, as the others mooched slowly up behind him. The brunette nodded.

"Hello again."

"Good to see you," answered BB, shaking the girls hand firmly and smiling. "These are my friends, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg."

"Pleased to meet you all. I must ask that you are very quiet. I could get into a lot of trouble for getting you in."

The others nodded vehemently. Natasha gave a grin and beckoned for them to follow down a concealed alley at the back of the hospital, unnoticeable at first glance.

As they got closer, she climbed up a crate or two and walked in through an open window into a kitchen area. It was empty – she made extra specially sure before whispering for the others to follow.

They walked out into the corridors and tried to walk quickly and silently down the corridors until they reached a door which the nurse opened quietly as everyone squeezed in.

The door was closed and locked as everyone breathed a sigh of relief, including Natasha.

* * *

Once inside the room there was nothing left to do but speak to the young Azarathian, who was sleeping with a gentle look on her face – and floating, now that she had built up enough strength to do so.

"She needs to rest, so I suggest you keep it short," the nurse said quietly, smiling at the team. "Sorry to sound so bossy!"

"Not at all," whispered Robin. "We understand."

"Raven," Natasha tapped the sleeping figure. "Waking up time."

The girl floated softly onto the bed and blinked rapidly, trying to coordinate herself. Six faces stared down at her. She looked back blearily.

"Friends?" she whispered sounding like a mildly bemused Starfire and holding her hand up to the light. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"RAVEN!" Starfire gave a small yelp and grabbed her hand, looking at her imploringly. "I was most worried for your health!"

"Yeah, you gave us all a bit of a fright back there!" Robin agreed touching her shoulder. Cy smiled and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Glad your alright, sis," he said, affectionately. She smiled at them all – loving each one with all her heart. But one of them had said nothing. He just stood there limply, staring at her.

Raven looked back at him – her lilac eyes widening as she focused on his haggard and faded face. She recoiled slightly, and wished he would say something.

He merely looked on. The silence in the room was thick, as she struggled to sit up. The nurse quickly lifted the small figure upright.

"There you go honey," she said, breaking the silence. "I'll just go and check around. You just press that button if you need me."

With that, the mature teenager left, giving a stern look to Garfield. As she passed him, she whispered:

"Say something to her! It's obvious she's waiting!"

The door closed briskly behind her, and BB stood there, stunned by the words.

"Hi, Raven," he managed slowly, the colour rising to his unusually pale cheeks. "I…uh…I'm glad…you're better…"

"Thanks," Raven answered, feeling incredibly low. What was the matter with him? Had she done something wrong? "Me too. That was a punch Dr.Light was packing, huh?"

The other titans nodded glumly. Raven gave a lopsided grin and blinked.

"So, Natasha tells me I've been out for a week," stated the Azarathian, a glint in her tired eyes. "What's been going on?"

And, so, the titans filled her in. But little did they know, that she wasn't paying attention. Her fixed half smile was fake. She was mentally thinking of the silent green man, who's steady gaze was piercing her mind.

**

* * *

I deliberated for sooo long over this chapter so I hope you like it. Also, updated quickly to show my appreciation for you guys.**

**Replies:**

**Critic123: Thanks! (:**

**Jackdaw: Thanks! (:**

**Porymon: Glad to see you joined OA, thanks for the kind remarks.**

**Greenlobster7878: You really don't wanna live here. In the wise words of Owen Wilson in Shanghai Knights – "This country blows!". Thanks for the cool review! (:**

**Moo: Thank you :cries in happiness: Reviews like that make my pathetic existance seem more worthwhile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Afterdark: I believe you can. :reads your expression: You're happy because I updated! Right? Right? (:**

**Quillmaster14: Thanks sweetie, and hey, I didn't make you wait too long did I? MUST HAVE ICE CREAM X3**

**Love you all**

**xChibix**


	14. Home Sweet Home

Chapter fourteen

A few days passed slowly, and then it was finally time for the homecoming of the Azarathian.

"Home sweet home," she disclosed, as she was wheeled in. Her legs were still failing her, and Natasha insisted that she was wheeled home. The goodbye was quite raw for Raven. She'd come to think of the nurse as a friend due to all the time they had been spending together and now she sort of missed her.

_"See you later, Rae," the nurse said, smiling at the lavender haired girl. "It's been fun!"_

_"Oh really," droned the Azarathian, with a small smile on her face. "I would think you'd be glad to see the back of me."_

_"Well then, you know me better than you think," chuckled the brunette sarcastically, but amicably. "Goodbye, Raven."_

_"I guess it is goodbye, huh?" confirmed the Azarathian, raising her eyebrows. The nurse stroked her own chin and raised her eyes._

_"Hmm," she answered, looking back down and then hugging the young woman. "Yes. For now! But you know where I am if you ever need a reading buddy!"_

_"Nevermore?" quoted Raven, smiling lightly. The brunette chuckled amicably._

_"Nevermore," she confirmed, a few tears forming in her eyes. "Now go! Before I have to start blubbering like a baby!"_

Raven smiled as the team wheeled her into her room. She felt awkward, them all being inside. She visibly cringed. Robin saw the look on her face and touched her shoulder.

"Sorry for coming in your room, Raven," he started softly. "We just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"No, no," Rae blushed, and pulled her hood up. The guilt was setting in. "I'm not meaning to…I mean…"

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"I mean, thank you. You're the best friends ever."

There was little sentiment in the voice, as usual, but everyone in the room knew exactly how much emotion there truly was behind that sullen face.

Starfire gave a grin, and lifted her friend with ease from the chair, placing her in the bed.

"Oh, friend," she gushed, grasping the empath in a death grip. "I am most overjoyed at your arrival! I have missed you so."

"Me too," squeaked a small voice from the back of the group. Beast boy stepped forward, a look of concern on his tired face. Raven raised her eyebrows, shocked yet mildly relieved that he had spoken.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"Okay, Titans, what say we let this little lady get some rest?"

Cyborg took a few paces back, winking at the bed bound girl. She had begun to yawn, and the other titans nodded, backing out the room.

"Sleep like a Florthig!" exclaimed Starfire, smiling.

"Goodnight Raven," Robin said, giving a half grin.

They left the room, but BB lingered in the doorway. "Raven, I uh…"

Raven opened her eyes, and sat up a bit. "Beast boy?" she questioned, realising he was still in the room.

"I'm sorry about at the hospital the other day," he paused to run a gloved hand through his green hair. "I'm a jerk. I'm real sorry."

"Don't be," the lilac eyes didn't flicker once. "It's nothing."

"It's something," disclosed the green man, his hand touching the doorframe then with one last glance he was gone.

Raven sank down into the bed sheets, pulling them up to her chin. She closed her eyes and allowed some salty tears to squeeze their way out from the heavy lids. They ran a trickling trail down to her mouth and she pushed them away.

'Oh, Garfield,' she thought, sorrowfully. 'What are you thinking?'

* * *

A month or so passed, and the changeling and the half demon were hovering. The emotions teetering on something so wonderful yet neither would mention it. The small spiel in the bedroom and the strangeness in the hospital went unmentioned.

However, despite this, their friendship was still doing okay. Beast boy relished spending time with her. She was finally out of bed, though spent most of her time on the couch, whilst she was getting her strength back.

"Raven, you won, again!" he exclaimed, throwing his remaining cards down onto the table top as Raven gathered them up. "How are you doing this?"

Raven patted her temple and gave a mysterious smile. BB's ears pricked up.

"You cheating little…"

"What? Who say's I'm cheating?" the lilac eyes widened with innocence.

"You read my mind, didn't you?"

There was a mischievous glimmer behind the morose face. "Prove it."

BB's eye began to twitch. "You!"

Raven laughed slightly, the sudden sound making the shapeshifter's heart melt. He had perked up since she had been back, and seemed to be back to the old Beast boy everyone knew and loved.

However, memories of his gaunt face haunted the thoughts of the Azarathian each time she closed her eyes.

Beast boy knocked the pack out of her hand, and she stopped, slightly startled. There was now a troublesome look in his own cheeky face. She glared at him, daring him to do something.

Turning into a lion he pinned her down to the couch. She gasped, suddenly taken back by the outburst. She blushed a shade more than crimson, and feigned anger.

"Beast boy get _off_!"

The young man didn't budge. He had her hands pinned down, and she could feel the hot breath on her neck. It was making her shiver, and she looked up at his face. The lion's eyes were filled with that person she knew, and it took her a few seconds to realise that he had turned back into the human form.

She pushed him up and sat up, not moving her eyes from his. Swallowing gently, then blinking, she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For…cheating," admitted the gothic girl, the lilac eyes gazing intently and the emerald ones. There was a glint of smugness about the man. She pushed him and frowned.

"Told ya!" he gasped, laughing. She felt hot fury rush to her face.

"Shut _up_," she hissed, pushing him once again with so much force that she toppled over. She had landed with her nose a few inches from his. He opened his eyes, the toothy grin disappearing slowly from his face.

Raven blushed, but made no attempt to move. He stroked the side of her face gently, his mind racing, his heart beating faster.

Raven leant closer, closing her eyes.

The alarm started to blare.

The two, jumped apart as if they'd been hit by a lighting bolt. Raven looked flustered as the table flew over. She smoothed her hair out, and blinked rapidly. Beastboy, tried to knock the strange look off his face as the other three titans raced into the room. It took a moment for them to realise that the pack of cards and the table were strewn across the room.

"What the…?" started Robin, slowing his run down. "What happened!"

"Beast boy hates to lose," replied Raven, a smug grin now on her own face. She cast a sideways glance at the young man, who's green eyes glinted with understanding.

"I wasn't losing! You were cheating!"

"No time to argue Titans. We got trouble. And it's Slade."

"Uh oh," said the other four in perfect unison.

"It is, as you say on earth, time for us to kick the butt?"

Cy snickered at Starfire, as Robin smiled. Cy proceeded to glance over at the now standing Azarathian.

"Hey, Rae, you sure you're okay for this?"

"I can handle it, Cy," she said sternly but fondly. "I'll be fine."

The titans left the building and ran towards the mass destruction which was tearing their beloved metropolis apart.

Robin and the other four skidded to a halt outside the large faculty. Robin narrowed his eyes as a familiar stranger walked out of the shadows.

"SLADE," he shouted, the anger rising in his normally calm voice. Starfire touched his arm.

"Robin, please. You must not let him anger you so."

"I'm not angry, Star," explained the dark haired man softly. "I'm ready."

"Titans go!"

**Okay, how much do you hate me right now:hides and ducks from flying objects:**

**Replies:**

**Jackdaw: Poor Raven indeed. Thanks for the review! **

**Burning-embers-of-flames: It isn't finished yet! At least another four chapters I think. Actually haven't finished writing it yet but…hopefully you liked this chap!**

**Estel-Elf-Lover: Thank you!**

**Shantel: Uhm..welcome!**

**Ryuu no Taiyo: Sugary fun! I'm not evil…I'm just a tad malevolant! BB is a was a little OOC he was just a bit confused! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Afterdark: BB is always slow. But that's why I love him! You likey this chap?**

**Moo: Bless ya:huggles: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Dana13: Thanks, dude! (:**

**GoOD-BaDz2: Thank you!**

**Moonchild10: BB had some…ehm…issues but he's okie now! I always try to make the characters as IN character as possible! Thanks:hugs: I don't think it worked for chapter twelve but…never mind! Put up your fanart! Join devart and give me your sign in name so that I can look! Thanks for your kind remarks! Keep reading, soldier:salutes and clicks heels:**

**Grey-Rain: Good to see you again:glomps: Hope you like this chapter and well done for your stories – I'm not much of a reviewer but I've read most of them! (:**

**Lyzz2nwn: Wondered where you'd been! Hey, no worries! And also, no worries about the crush thing – I dream a lot about stuff like that. It's a bummer when I wake up, but still! Never mind, eh? Glad you're enjoying the story:hugs:**

**Gladdecease: Your email didn't show up properly! All I got was up to the bit but what its I don't know! Anyway, as for what you didn't understand – the reason Raven went away was to learn to control her powers and she spent the five years in deep meditation. She learned to control her powers a lot better than they had been. Hope that cleared it up for ya! (:**

**Vale: Aw bless you! Thanks! (:**

**Gubba-Gubba:hugs you: Thanks for your review it made me laugh! **

**Phew,**

**Love you all**

**xChibix**


	15. Malevolence

Chapter fifteen

"Robin," spoke the chilling voice, smoothly. "Titans. It is so good to see you all again. So good."

"The feeling isn't mutual," snarled the angry dark haired man. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, you can never really _destroy _evil, Robin," Slade cooed, his slimy voice oozing down the spines of the titans and making them shudder. "It always keeps coming back to balance out the good in the world."

"You sound like you've had a long time to think about that," growled Cyborg, his human eye almost as red as his robotic one. It glinted furiously.

"Too long," agreed Raven, landing on the floor, her white cape billowing out behind her.

"What is it you are wanting, Slade?" spoke up the Tameranian, anger washing her delicate face. Slade's lone eye flickered across the team. He chuckled, maliciously.

"Oh my," he chortled, grimly. "You really haven't changed have you? You're still the same low, disgusting, _pathetic_ excuse for 'heroes'."

"Take that back!" yelled BB, furious. Slade's dark pupil glared out under the mask.

"Why don't you come here and make me, titans?"

"SLADE!" thundered a voice which took all of the titans by surprise, and also Slade, who's eye widened tremendously.

It relaxed as he focused on who it was.

"Ah, the malevolent little telekinetic," he crowed, folding his hands behind his back as Terra jumped off a rock and walked up to the masked man.

"Terra?" questioned Beast boy, his emerald eyes full of confusion. She didn't turn around.

"How is my old _apprentice_?" asked Slade, spitting the last word as if it left a bad taste on his tongue. "You betrayed me."

"So what? Does it really surprise you that much?"

"No," admitted Slade. "I always knew that you were a lying, cheating scumbag just like me."

Terra's blue eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Why do you think I trained you child? You can cause mayhem, havoc and destruction just the way I can. You know it, I know it and they know it."

"You know nothing!" spat the angered blonde, her hair beginning to rise. "Nothing!"

"Oh, yes I do," sneered Slade, his calm exterior grating the girl even more. "Why else would you be getting annoyed? Because you know I'm right. You know you are evil – just like me. You're no better than me. You're scum. And you always will be."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" screeched Terra, her hair flaying around madly. Her yellow eyes glared out at the man and she flicked her hands.

Slade ducked slyly, grunting disapproval at her. That would be he last mistake. For the rock which Terra had sent towards his head was merely a ploy to distract him from the other piece of matter which was coming dangerously close to him from behind.

Slade's eye widened as he felt the immense pain in his abdomen.

He touched the hot blood which was oozing out and he fell to his knees.

Terra sneered at him, and kicked him in the face as he fell over backwards.

"Pathetic? Who's pathetic now?"

The red blood soaked through the dark clothes, giving a wet appearance. The lone eye rolled to the back of the head.

Slade was dead.

The titans were watching this scene aghast. The face off between the master and his apprentice was tearing each of them in different directions. And Raven knew something was wrong. She knew something was amiss, as soon as she saw the skinny frame jump off the rock.

And as the pointy rock pierced the evil madman in the stomach, she felt white, hot fear rush to her mind.

'Something's wrong,' her inner worry said. 'Something isn't right.'

As Slade fell down dead, she realised she had to do something, so she ran to the front of the group before Robin could protest.

Terra turned around, her hands on her skinny hips and looked at the team with a blank face.

"Hello Titans," she said, no emotion in her voice. It was oddly reminiscent of Raven's own voice – but with some cold substance added to it.

Raven stopped in front of the other four and looked the girl in the eyes. She felt it – that same piercing feeling that she had earlier and it shook her to the core.

'Why can't I place the emotion?' she raged inside, her lilac eyes narrowing. 'I know something's wrong – I'm an empath.'

"Terra, you killed the madman," said Starfire gently, floating into the air. Terra's eyes looked up.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Terra, why did you do that? What happened?" asked Robin, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened? I took a stone and shoved it through his stomach and he died. That's what happened."

"But why, Terra, why?" questioned Beast boy. Terra looked him straight in the eyes.

"I couldn't let Slade destroy you."

The words shocked all the titans except Raven. She knew there was something wrong with this whole scene.

"That's my job," finished the blonde, turning to a fighting stance and glaring at them all.

And at that precise moment, Raven felt the twinge again and her mind chimed with recognition.

That strange emotion was a new one in Terra. Hate.

**BA BA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:giggles: ohhh the cliffies! Please don't kill me! **

**Replies:**

**Jackdaw: Indeed. Thanks.**

**Moonchild10: It keeps you sane? YAY! Rae showing a cheeky side! (: I liked writing that chapter, no more BB/T ness…ick! Glad you like the story! Will check out your devart account – tell me when you put up some stuff, okay? Catch you around:hug:**

**Ryu-no-Taiyo: YAY:hugs: and thank you!**

**Quillmaster14: I'm saying nothing! Because you know what I'm thinking already! (:**

**Porymon: Thanks!**

**Greenlobster7878: I shall forgive you this once, as you may be my long lost best friend, lol! (: Please stick around for the next chaps!**

**Gladdecease: Well I can probably get it from that! Thanks! (: Glad you're liking it! Ja!**

**Afterdark:kicks Slade: Stoopid Slade! Lol, I like this Snookman character! He has charisma (:**

**Moo: Lots of smilies…but I'm afraid they didn't! Sorry! Keep reading! I'm sorry I didn't update soon…was ill ): I hope this made you happy anyway:hugs and gives you a cookie:**

**GoOdZ-BaDz2: Thanks, dude! (: I like your dance!**

**Estel-elf-lover: YAY! Thank you very much:gives you a cookie:**

**Again, thanks to everyone as always.**

**Love you all**

**xChibix**


	16. My Job

Chapter sixteen

"Your…'job'…"

Beast boy's shoulders were drooping. He was physically tired and mentally shattered. The thoughts that had been swimming in his usually 'empty' mind were frightening him slightly.

But they weren't nearly as scary as the angry, determined telekinetic which stood before them. Further than that Beast boy still felt some feelings for her. Of course he did. He cared about Terra – but he loved Raven.

But now…

What was he supposed to do? Destroy his friend? She seemed to have gone insane or something – there was a new and horrible glint in her once pale blue eyes giving them a darker feel, an unspeakable one which made his stomach twist and turn.

"Terra…"

* * *

"Terra," said the Azarathian, presently. She thrust her chin up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, smart witch," growled Terra, her eyes fixing on Raven. "I'm going to destroy you all. Piece by piece – bit by bit."

"Why?" Starfire chipped in, hovering behind Raven's billowing cloak. "What did we do to displease you?"

"It's nothing personal, Starfire," replied the blonde coolly. "Blame her."

Raven looked on silently as the finger pointed at her. Straight at her as if it were to go through her heart. She blinked.

"What did I do, Terra?"

"What did you do!" ranted the skinny teenager, dropping her fighting pose and rubbing her head whilst slightly chuckling.

She looked up angrily, those new cold eyes glaring, glowering at the Azarathian.

"You ruined everything! You took my friends, you took my boyfriend, you became more powerful than me and then – this is the icing on the cake – then you take a shot which was meant for me!"

"Wait a minute, T!" interjected the android, shaking his head in disbelief. "You wanted to be hit by that shot!"

"No, of course I didn't you idiot," spat the angry telekinetic, baring her teeth. "But because Miss Martyr took the shot it made me look like the bad guy. I had him! I could have killed that miscreant any time I wanted to! And she had to interrupt and ruin it, ruin EVERYTHING."

The five titans stood there looking at the manic girl. She had a wild fire in her eyes and on her lips and it wasn't hard to see that she had finally toppled over the edge. She was no more the quirky, fun friend they had known.

This was a new Terra, a different Terra, a psycotic Terra. And it frightened everyone – including Raven.

"What…happened to you?" she stammered out eventually, her lilac hair blowing across her face. "You aren't making any sense, Terra."

"Oh, but I am," snarled the girl, pulling her goggles down over her eyes. "I'm making the most sense I've made in a long time."

"Please," Robin ran next to Raven and looked at Terra, pleadingly. "Terra, this isn't the way to solve anything."

Terra glanced at Robin. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh? And what would be the way?"

She paused, but didn't wait for an answer. She threw her head back in mock laughter.

"To come back to the tower and pretend like everything is okay? To watch Miss Prissy-Demure Goth Witch swan around like she owns the place? To do a runner? To watch whilst my whole world falls apart?"

The mock laughter stopped, and the red hot face flew back down, again grimacing and staring at the team, frenzied and fierce.

"Well I'm sorry Robin. But things just don't work like that."

"Terra!" Beast boy finally broke his vow of silence and ran forwards. "Don't do this, I really don't want you to do this."

"Sorry, BB," replied the young woman, her hair blowing in the breeze. There was a genuine hint of sorrow in the voice which the green man felt before it was shattered by the ice. "But if I can't have you, no one will."

**

* * *

Sorry for slow update…been ill…**

**This is a very VERY short chapter because I don't want to start the next bit for a minute – but I will update the next chapter tomorrow so that it will be like one chapter! **

**Replies:**

**Gladdecease: You thought the last chap was short eh? Well I like to make them short otherwise it gets too much to write…and stuff…yeah…shutting up now! And I hate writing Slade deaths so…yeah. Anyway, the fighting is all coming up soon. (:**

**Porymon: Yep!**

**Greenlobster7878: Hehe, well, we'll see what happens! Well, you'll see. I already know. (:**

**Moo: I have nothing to say but LOL! You're the funniest reviewer ever, hehe:waves back:**

**Moonchild10: Checked out your account as you know, and thanks for all the complements:hugs and cookies:**

**Jackdaw: It isn't. **

**Quillmaster14: I love your chapter and your music vids! Bwa, you are the Queen of the world! XD (which makes me the Queen of the world also…technically) XD**

**Afterdark: Yeah…I AM PURE EVIL! Mwahah! (:**

**Vale: Aww, thanks!**

**Lyzz2nwn: The fluff is coming up, that I promise you! It's just…taking it's time…(: I know what you mean, I'm exactly like that. I don't want my crush to date anyone but I don't know if I want to date him either! Ain't life the pits? (:**

**Love you all,**

**xChibix**


	17. Fight

Chapter seventeen

"I won't fight you," countered the green changeling, looking the telekinetic straight in the eye. Terra glared at him.

He took a step back. "You want to kill me then, fine. But I'm not going to hurt someone I care about."

Terra gritted her teeth. "You will fight me!"

She began to run towards the shapeshifter, anger written on her face. She was knocked sideways by a starbolt. The blonde pressed her hands to the floor and flipped neatly on to her feet. She glowered at the Tameranian.

"Beast boy may not fight you," shouted the Tameranian princess, her eyes glowing green. "But I will not forgive you for what you said and did to Raven!"

"And that will be your downfall," replied Terra, running forwards and then leaping onto a rock. The green bolts flew past like a storm of locusts but, sadly none of them made impact.

Terra flew in front of the angered redhead and put her hands on her hips, whilst grinning. "Too bad, Starfire. I actually liked you."

She brought her hands up, as two large plateaus of the earth raised to the sky. Then she brought her together, as Star realised what was about to happen. But it was too late.

The two plateaus came in and crunched together, trapping the alien – crushing her. Raven gasped.

"No," she said, bringing her hands up to her face. "No, no, NO."

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, running over and scaling the large highland and trying to claw his way inside. It was futile. The rocks were sealed tight.

"Aw, Robin," sneered Terra, floating nearby. "Am I in the doghouse?"

"No, but you'll soon be in the cemetery," growled the dark haired man, flipping backwards and landing on the rock. He landed a punch to the girls head and she flew off the rock.

Of course – without the telekinetic upon it – the rock also started to plummet. Robin fell helplessly, looking for something to grab.

It was a moment before he realised he had stopped moving. The rock was encased in black, and Raven brought it slowly to the ground.

"Thanks, Raven," said Robin, smiling at the Azarathian. She gave a small nod.

"Oh, you are gonna regret that, faithful _leader_," snarled the blonde, rising to her feet and brushing the blood away from her face. The remaining three titans turned and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked again. "Just stop now. I'm not going to fight you either."

"Oh, you will," Terra confirmed. "But for the time being I want to deal with Robin."

Robin was already there, his blows just being dodged. Terra moved aside as if it were a simple work out. Robin kept going, his martial arts pushed to the limits.

Sweat began to break out on his forehead – yet she remained cool, calm and collected. Very similar to Slade. Frighteningly so.

"I'm getting bored, Robin," growled the girl. Her face was sneering, malicious and malevolent.

Her eyes glowed yellow ominously before a low rumbling was heard.

The titans looked around as a pile of rocks seemed to fall from the sky onto Robin. He tried to run but they followed him.

"Run, Robin," scoffed Terra, glaring at the man. She flicked her wrist and with precision they fell directly on him.

"NO!" screamed Raven and Cyborg. Beast boy looked down, a tear dripping off his nose.

"No."

Terra ducked efficiently as the plasma cannon blasted a hole in the outcrop behind her. She looked up.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS THE HELL ALONE YOU PSYCO BITCH!" shouted Cyborg, his cannon smoking as it reprimed. Terra placed her hand on her hip.

"Or what?" she questioned, nastily. "You'll 'kick my ass'?"

"Damn straight!"

He ran towards her, as Raven cried for him to stop. But Cyborg was past caring. This girl was tearing the team apart – again.

He smacked the ground, and the earth began to crumble beneath her feet. Terra leapt onto a rock as it began to occur, sighing. She crouched and flew directly at the metal man who tried to punch her. But it was in vain. She was too high up – he could not reach.

He leapt up and down trying to hit her. Terra stopped and circled him.

"Need a hand?"

She brought her own hand up towards the sky and raised the man up as high as it was possible for the eye to see.

"Whats that?" mocked Terra, putting her hand to her ear. "You want to come down? Okay."

She brought her hands together as the rock completely crumbled and Cy began to tumble to earth.

Raven heard her brain screaming at her – "QUICK! STOP HIM!"

As she opened her mouth to take a breath she was knocked flying by another rock. She hit the wall then the floor.

"Don't even think about it, witch."

Cy hit the floor, with a resonating thud that cracked the earth. His blue systems faltered to grey as a lone word escaped his lips.

"Sorry."

Raven scrambled to her feet just in time to hear this and glared at Terra.

"You…"

"I told ya you'd fight me. It's inevitable really, isn't it? I hurt your friends, you go mad, I fight you."

"I _won't_ fight you."

"Not even now?"

"NO!" shrieked Raven, the blood pounding around her ears. "This is what you want me to do. And _I will not do it_."

"Who says you have a choice? I get to kill you anyway, Raven. Even if you don't fight back it will just make my job easier."

Raven glanced at Beast boy. He seemed to have lost his mind. He was sitting crying, but not moving his eyes or his face. She swallowed.

Terra continued. "You see all this?"

She pointed to the fallen titans, the destruction and then herself.

"This is your fault, Raven. I hope you like what you've done to your precious friends."

She kicked the Azarathian square in the chest as she hit the wall and then fell to the floor.

Summoning a sharp flint to her hands Terra began pacing towards the floored girl. She gripped the stalagmite tighter, as she approached her.

"This is the end of the line, Raven. This is your destiny – my destiny."

She raised the granite above her head slowly, the evil look in her eyes frightening Rae to her very core. What was she going to do?

The only thing she could.

Raven looked up at Terra – looking her in the eyes until the very last. "Kill me. I hope you find peace in your heart one day."

"Oh, I won't," snarled the girl. "You've destroyed me. There is no going back."

She began to bring the sharpened rock down.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I will update soon! Promise! X3**

**Anyway, Terra probly seems pretty strong. Well, she is. Remember this is 5 years on and that the other titan's judgement was clouded by emotion. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Replies:**

**Gladdecease: I did warn you the last chapter was short. Well done you for writing such long ones! I find that hard. Anyway, I've written loads of Slade deaths. I just don't put half my fics up on the site..only the ones I deem worthy to be up here. Anyway, who says he's TRULY dead? (: What would life be without a cliché?**

**Patriot1: Thanks!**

**D: Don't spazz please! XD**

**Greenlobster7878: Awww! Lol, yes, fight indeed! XD**

**Ryuu no Taiyo: I know…**

**GoOd-BaDz: Lol, glad that you finally got to read the chap:joins in dance:**

**Moo: Smilies Rule:hug:**

**Neko 1392: THANKS!**

**The Last: Hehe, yeah – read what I put above to Gladdecease! But thanks anyway!**

**Dark-Shadow-Phoenix: Gracias! **

**Porymon: Correct! She has and she will XD**

**Love you all**

**xChibix**


	18. Demons

Chapter eighteen

There was a snarling noise as the blonde felt a hot sensation on her raised arm. She toppled over and screamed. Blood was pouring from her arm, and literally going all over her.

She had blood and grime smeared across her face and her wild eyes darted back and forth as she struggled to sit up. She saw the steady emerald eyes looking at her.

"No, Terra."

She gripped her torn flesh with her free, and fully intact hand.

"You did this to me!" she shrieked, her voice raising five octaves. The shrillness made Raven's ears almost bleed. She passed out through the sheer exhaustion, pain and the impact emotions she was feeling.

"Yes, I did."

"But you said…you said that…"

"I'm not going to fight you, but I'm not letting you commit a murder either."

"Commit a murder? I'm doing an act of justice!"

"Killing Raven will gain nothing--"

"Killing Raven will fulfil everything!"

"It won't. It will make you empty and hollow. You will have no purpose – no feelings, no thoughts. No love. Just an bare prison cell and an empty heart."

"I don't care!" screeched the girl, finding her feet at last and glaring at the green changeling. "I want her dead!"

"I won't let you kill her."

"But you said," smirked the girl, her eyes widening smugly. "You said that you wouldn't fight me."

"I won't. Kill me instead."

"I don't want to kill _you_! I want to kill her!" snarled Terra, her icy eyes fixing on the unconscious lavender haired Azarathian. "She will die!"

There was a roar and Terra felt claws graze her face. She looked up to see the man reforming into human form and gingerly touched her face. He had left five scratches across her face and nose – merely skin deep – a warning.

She frowned. Then with that same strange look upon her face, she attacked. Beast boy let go of everything.

"This is for you, Raven. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, and sat up groggily. She immediately pulled herself into action. Pushing herself up she looked towards where she presumed the manic telekinetic to be.

Her heart dropped through the concrete below her.

Beast boy was almost beaten to death by the girl. He was just laying there whilst Terra pummelled him. Her face contorted into pain and she materialised herself in front of him just as Terra was about to strike another blow.

The blonde's hand struck a black wall of energy. She recoiled.

"What are you doing, Terra?" asked the emotionless voice. Two lilac eyes gazed at her pleadingly. "Beating Beast boy? Don't you love him anymore?"

For the first time in the whole of the period which Terra had been in the warehouse, Raven saw a glimmer of the person she once knew.

"Of course I love him. I love him with all my heart."

"Then tell me why. Why you are doing this to him?"

"Why the hell should I tell _you_?"

Raven lowered the guard and brought her nose inches away from Terra's.

"Because if all this is _my fault_ then you owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing," spat Terra, glaring as blue met lilac. "But if you must know – I'm punishing him."

"Punishing him?"

"Yes. Because he doesn't love me back."

Raven heard the words reverberating around her skull as if someone had brought a sledgehammer and cracked her head with it.

"You cannot hurt someone because they do not love you. It is not their fault. It's how they feel," explained Raven calmly. The other telekinetic snorted with laughter.

"Oh and you'd know all about emotions, wouldn't you? Being the Ice Queen and all."

"I never chose not to feel, Terra. I couldn't show too much emotion for fear of setting my father free! I had to control my soul self."

"You chose to set some of it free though didn't you?" hissed the blonde, her eyes narrowing as Raven's widened.

"W-what?"

"When you kissed him!" accused Terra, pointing to the beaten boy who was barely breathing. "You didn't spare a second thought then did you? For my feelings!"

"How did you--"

"I_ saw_ you! I was coming down for a cup of water and there I find you…_kissing_," Terra paused for effect then gave a small smile. "I wouldn't have been so concerned if he had pushed you away but…nooo…"

She grimaced and her eyes almost set alight.

"He responded positively. And you pushed him away. Perhaps you finally realised that you were DESTROYING MY LIFE!"

"I don't want to destroy your life," replied Raven, coldly. "You seem perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

Terra slapped her across the face – and the mere force sent the girl plummeting onto the floor.

Raven lay flat on her stomach, face to the ground. Terra stood above her and laughed maliciously.

"Oh, Rae, you really are pathetic. Just going to lie there are you?"

"Don't call me…Rae…"

But there was no movement from the still body. Terra's brow furrowed.

"Get up Raven you dumb bitch!"

"Raven isn't here anymore," came a ghastly demonic voice as the Azarathian rose to her feet. To the great surprise and fear of the blonde, as Raven rose up to her full height, her lilac eyes had been replaced by four red ones and a grim smile.

"Wha--" began Terra, taking a step back are you. "What…who are you?"

"I'm someone you didn't want to meet," growled the demonic voice, as Raven's face leered. "Cause I am prepared to fight you. Even if Raven isn't."

The demon gave a gasp of delight and the cloak and Raven shot ten foot into the air and sprouted black tentacles. Terra screamed and began to step backwards.

She started to run as she leapt towards an oncoming rock, her eyes glowing yellow. But a black aura bound the rock and broke it into a million pieces. Terra flew straight into the ground, her nose hitting the hard ground. She screamed as blood poured out.

In her angered and vulnerable state, she didn't notice as a tentacle wrapped around her arms and legs. The young woman struggled but then realising it was futile simply fainted with shock and fear of this demonic beast as well as the massive loss of blood. She was sure that this was to be her demise.

The demon gave another gasp and shrunk back down to normal size – blinking rapidly as the usual eyes came back into focus.

Raven fell to her knees and rubbed her head. "What…oh…not again…"

Terra lay spread-eagled on the floor, her eyes closed. Raven walked over to her and bent some bars over the telekinetic, hoping that would hold her for a while at least.

There was a sudden blast of green energy as Starfire emerged from between the two rocks.

"Starfire?" questioned the half-demon, not believing what she saw. The Tameranian flew towards her.

"STAR! You're okay?"

"Yes friend. I was most uncomfortable inside that 'prison' once I woke up and so I felt the time was right to free myself! Where is Robin…Cyborg?"

"Robin…ROBIN! OH MY GOD!" shouted Raven, running to the rocks, then running back to Cyborg. "CY!"

Starfire was already there though, pulling the rocks up and off Robin. She saw a gloved hand and gave squeal of sadness, pulling him out. Thankfully, her strength allowed for the job to be much easier. She pulled him over and placed him next to Cy.

'BEAST BOY!' screamed Raven's mind suddenly. All this emotion was getting too much. The floor began to crack. She calmed herself – in the way she had done during her intense meditation.

"Starfire, call the doctor and the police."

"I shall do as you say," replied Starfire, running to a phone which was luckily still intact within the warehouse.

Raven sped over to the floored shapeshifter and scooped his head up gently.

"Beast boy? Oh please speak to me."

There was no reply. She felt a tear forming in her eye and she quelled it. 'Stop.'

He was breathing. That was a good thing, surely. She took a deep breath, spread her hands and concentrated.

* * *

**HEALING! Oh my, what an intense chapter, no? **

**Replies:**

**Quillmaster14: Sorry to kill you with suspense! Lol, thanks for the…uh…encouragement to get better! (:**

**Gladdecease: I guess that's valuable advise. I'll sift through some of my other fics and see. You'll understand more why Terra did it later on. All shall be revealed. Laters! (:**

**Ryuu no Taiyo: Yes! I did!**

**Kmutt: Yeah, she's pretty wacko, lolz. Glad you like it!**

**Greenlobster7878: XD I am evil – sorry!**

**Vale: Thank you! She went a bit nuts, yeah.**

**Moo: Not voodoo doll time! Noooo:giggles: Thanks for the review and the smilies (:**

**Wow: Yay! Thanks!**

**RonLuver2005: Thanks and I will!**

**Raven: Are you the Raven off OA? Well anyway, thank you so very much! Have a cookie! (:**

**GoOd-BaDz2: Lol, you like Terra then? XD Kidding! Thanks for the review, dude!**

**Afterdark: You are forgiven! Thanks!...I want my cookie now! (:**

**Love you all,**

**xChibix**


	19. Psycology

Chapter nineteen

"It's quite simple really," confirmed the psychologist at the prison. The four titans were crammed into the room, looking through some one way glass and the blonde. She was ramming her fists against the wall and screaming. Luckily the room was soundproof.

"Terra has a little thing we call OCD," started the therapist, pushing up his glasses. "As well as borderline personality disease."

"You mean she's sick?" asked Cyborg, rubbing his forehead. "She's not just crazy?"

"Well, we don't like to use the term 'crazy' here," began the man, chuckling slightly. "But yes, she is very sick. I'm not sure she'll ever recover."

"Please, sir," chipped in Star, quietly. "What is OCD?"

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder," replied the doctor, fiddling with his clipboard then straightening his back. "It's a mental disease where the patient becomes obsessed with something, or a few things, and they are not satisfied unless they complete these things or…do what the disorder entails."

The doctor took a deep breath, seeing the gangs confusion. "Okay, let me put it more simply. This…Beast boy she keeps talking about. She is obsessed with him. And she would not be satisfied until she has him."

"So, a severe case of what I had with Slade, in a sense," cut in Robin to the team, who nodded solemnly. The doctor sighed.

"But what makes Terra's case so severe is that she has what we call a negative obsession. She wants to kill this young lady here. And she will never be satisfied until she does," he finished, motioning to Raven. Raven's eyes flickered but remained calm.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" she asked, keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"We've got drugs but…it'll never completely go away. We'll have to keep her here. Indefinitely. I'm sorry."

"And what about the 'borderline personality' thing?" questioned Cyborg, still looking mildly confused. "What's that about?"

"It's nothing serious on the surface. Many people suffer with it. It simply means that her personality changes from second to second. The problem is, in Terra's case, it is violent changes. That could be dangerous, very dangerous."

"We understand, Doc," replied Robin, on behalf of everyone. "Thanks for your help, we'll be going now."

"I wouldn't advise visitation. It may upset the patient severely."

"Don't worry," confirmed Robin. "I think that's out of the question."

Raven touched the glass and looked through at the girl, who was beating the wall as tears streamed down her angered face. Raven took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Terra," she whispered, her breath making a small mark on the window. "Please, be safe."

* * *

The hospital beat to a steady rhythm, buzzing with life. And in one of the rooms there was a soft beeping as a line juddered up and down signifying life.

Attached to the wires and the supports was a person who looked as frail and sullen as it was possible for a green person to be.

Beast boy was not in a good state. The battle had left it's mark on him. He had not opened his eyes since the battle with Terra. The occasional frown and grunt was all that they could get out of him.

The four remaining titans walked into the ward slowly, the door swinging behind them. It banged slightly as it closed but none of them flinched.

"Oh, Beast boy," moaned Starfire, running over to him and touching his hand. "You silly, silly, SILLY Glorthainian Muckbeetle!"

"What she said," sighed Cyborg, crouching down next to him and patting the small shoulder. Robin shook his head.

"I'm guessing that there is no change in the condition then," he said softly, moving closer.

Raven stood in the corner of the room, pressed against the wall.

_Beep._

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as the room began to swirl and her head started to reel.

_Beep._

Robin's voice became a distant hum as her mind focused on only one thing. She could hear her heart beating in her head. And then that terrible noise.

_Beep._

Without another thought she turned and fled out of the room, the door swinging behind her.

"What's up with her?" asked Robin, turning in time to see a white blur. Starfire closed her eyes and looked away. Cyborg bit his lip and looked down at Beast boy again.

"Should I go see if she's okay?" asked Robin, suddenly remembering what Starfire had said to him that night on the roof. So much had happened he had almost forgotten about it.

"No, I am sure she wises to be alone," replied Starfire softly.

"Wake up B," whispered Cyborg inaudibly, more to himself than anyone. "We need you."

* * *

Raven sat in the corridor on a scrubby plastic chair, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders once again and wanting to crumble under the pressure. She felt the tears filling her lilac eyes. She felt that lump rising in her throat.

"It's all my fault," she whispered, the tears dripping down her nose. She pulled her hood up and hugged her knees, letting a few more tears leak out. "It's all my fault."

"Oh, now don't say that," replied a recognisable voice. Raven looked up, her pale face breaking into a small smile.

"I can't seem to get rid of you can I?" questioned Natasha, sitting down next to Raven gently, and crossing her legs. Raven's face crumpled again.

For once in her life, she didn't want to wear a mask, she didn't want to pretend, she just wanted to let everything out. But she wasn't sure how to. A lone tear trickled to her mouth and off her chin.

"Hey, hey, I was only kidding, honey," said the nurse, patting Raven on the shoulder gently. "I meant no offence!"

"No, it's not you at all," whispered Rae hoarsely, her throat closing up. Natasha wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Is it Garfield?"

Raven teetered, tensing up, her face contorting as she tried to figure out what to say. "Amongst things."

"What things?"

"Just things."

"Okay, Raven, I know when I'm intruding," countered the nurse standing up and putting her hands up. She stretched and gave a small smile.

"Garfield will be fine. Just make sure _you're_ going to be."

"What do you mean—"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Raven," countered the nurse, half laughing. "If you want something, you have to fight for it – right?"

"I don't know what you—"

"Yes you do. Good luck, girl," replied the nurse winking. She turned and began to walk off.

As Raven was left alone in the white corridor she began to mull over Natasha's words.

* * *

Robin shifted uncomfortably and patted his bandages around his middle. Three broken ribs was the least of his worries. A lot had happened in that day. Thankfully, he and Cyborg had scraped through the attack of the psychotic geo manipulator. They were used to ferocious attacks – they were trained to be. Arguably, so was BB. But Beast boy _had_ had it the worst of all. A physical, point blanc attack – it was merciless.

He sighed and turned to the other two. "I think we should go home."

"Could we not take Beast boy to the medical wing?" asked Starfire, softly. Robin shook his head.

"He's better off here, they know what they're doing," he replied, taking Star's hand and squeezing it. She smiled gently and snuffled. Cyborg tapped his arm.

"My battery is really low. I'm already into my emergency cell right now."

"Okay, we shall go. But…I do not wish to leave," answered the Tameranian, reluctantly standing up. "I wish to make sure that my friend is okay."

"He'll be okay," reassured Robin. "He's a titan."

They left the room slowly, each glancing at the sleeping form before wandering into the sceptic-smelling corridor.

"Where is Raven?" questioned Star, her red hair bobbing as she floated, still clutching Robin's hand. Cyborg shrugged and Robin gave a small smile.

"It's okay, Star. You go with Cy – if you can carry him home I'm sure that you'll get there quicker. We don't want his battery cell to run low. I'll go and find Raven."

"Man, you sure you don't mind?" asked the android, as Star glided towards him, after embracing Robin quickly. Robin's dark head shook.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

They all agreed and the two titans headed back to the tower, leaving Robin with the task of helping the team member who was arguably more injured than Beast boy.

* * *

"Raven?"

The Azarathian's head twisted upwards. Her mind had been in another place. She desperately needed to meditate, but was fearful of leaving the hospital. The sudden voice had broken her thoughts. She tried to look scornfully at the leader, but failed. She had no urge to act anymore. So she turned her head back.

Robin took this as an invitation for him to sit down, so he did. The white cloaked figure was shaking slightly, but not saying anything. He tried, for a moment, to think how he would feel were the person on that life support Starfire.

His heart gave a sudden and unexpected wrench and he stifled a gasp of pain. This was truly a torture which he would have hated to endure. Yet there was Raven, sitting there calmly, yet with a rough edge to her normal composure.

"What do you want, Robin?"

Robin's eyes flicked down to the right as he acknowledged that the teen had spoken. Her lilac eyes were looking straight into him and waiting for some explanation as to the intrusion of her personal space.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," countered Robin, trying to fix the gaze with a steady one, but nearly failing. All the time, that heart wrench was in the back of his mind.

"I'm fine," replied Raven coldly, looking back to the white floor. "So you can go now."

"Raven, I understand what this must be like but—"

"No you don't," cut in Raven, with anger and sadness flashing on her once plain face. "How could you? For you there's only ever been one and she has always felt the same. You've never had anyone come and take her away from right under you and felt like your whole world was collapsing. You've never hurt someone so badly that you've driven them mentally insane. You've never had to control your powers for fear of killing the only people who you care about. You don't understand Robin. No one does."

The Azarathian was on her feet, and had paced around wildly, throughout this spiel. She was furiously concentrating on maintaining her control. She leant against the wall and sunk to the floor clutching her head. Robin stood up, not quite sure what to say.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," replied Raven, the colour completely drained from her voice once again. "I don't expect you to understand. It's not your fault."

"I know," countered Robin, crouching down next to her. "I _don't_ understand. You're right – I don't. But I do understand love. And I do understand how I would feel if that was Starfire in that room right now. I'm so scared of losing her."

He sighed and lowered himself onto the floor next to Raven, who eyed him warily. "But I'm glad. I'm glad that she knows what I think…because if something did happen, I'd have made the most of the time we had. I don't expect you to believe me but I've never been sure of anything in my life, except the fact that I love her. You understand that feeling. And there's nothing wrong with it, so don't try to push it away. Life's too short."

He paused, looking the Azarathian in the eyes.

"And I know that sounds like a big cliché…but love is something to precious to throw away because of some mistakes."

Raven swallowed, entranced. Robin was completely right. And she knew it. The thing was, she knew that he knew of her love for Beast boy, but she didn't care. Robin's explanation had given her a wake up call.

"Thanks," she whispered meekly, trying her best to smile. Robin raised his eyebrows, but smiled anyway.

"We'll see you back at the tower, when your ready."

* * *

**Just a note: The beeping Rae was hearing was BB's life support machine and it freaked her out completely. **

**A bit of a filler chapter really, but we're getting there slowly. Bear with me!**

**I felt I had explored Raven's relationship with the other characters but I did not feel satisfied with the Robin and Raven relationship in my story. the friendly relationship – duh! Cause I do think that they are friends. But I'm not a big Robin fan…except when he's with Star, lol.**

**Hopefully it was okay. ****Sorry I haven't updated in a while – been busy at school!**

**Therfore today there shall merely be…**

**Quick Replies: For a select few**

**Gladdecease: I guess I was being mysterious…it's in my nature I guess, lol! Yeah, I knew about that with Terra but it didn't fit in with the story so just ignore it, k? Thanks for pointing it out thou! Agree with Terra's stupidity, hopefully now you understand why.**

**Greenlobster7878: Yes, he is alive…do you really think I'd kill off my second favourite character!**

**Porymon: Yeah, I didn't understand that…**

**RonLuver2005: Thank you:blushes:**

**Kmut: Thanks!**

**GoOdZ-BaDz: I bet your story doesn't suck! Lol, thanks and keep going…I think the voodoo thing is working…**

**Dark-Shadow-Phoenix: Erm, I'm reckoning around the mid 20's, ish! But there may well be a sequel..perhaps…**

**Aly'n'jen: Thanks!**

**D: Hehe, you will get it. Patience! (:**

**Ryuu: Thanks! sorry didn't type your whole name out, lol And I updated!**

**Moo: Aww:gives you a cookie for such an amazingly cute review:**

**Moonchild10: I'll forgive you…as it's you…Glad you're liking it! When are those pictures going up, missy? p**

**Raveninthedark: I'll check 'em out some time…I'm busy at school at the moment, but I'll save your name right here :points: Thanks for review! **

**Love you all,**

**xChibix**


	20. Beast boy

Chapter twenty

After Robin had left, Raven had some time to think. The words of the others were floating around in her head like miniature balloons, popping with vocal thought. She tried to push them away, so that she could think for _herself_.

Eventually, she succeeded. What did she think, really? Was she angry? Sad? Frustrated?

The torture inside of her was raging, for sure. Pushing herself to her feet, as if her cloak were made of lead, she dragged herself into the hospital ward once more. The door was closed and she peered through the glass, pausing for a moment. He was still there, steadily breathing, his eyes firmly shut.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open hearing the machinery whirring once more. Without the others in here it didn't seem so real. It seemed like one of those many nightmares she'd had in the mountains.

At least five times a week she'd wake up screaming – imagining his death, and her feelings. Sometimes they were of sadness for him and for herself, but mostly they were of regret. Regret that she had never told him when there was a possibility to do so.

She'd tried so many times. But how could someone like _her_ ever truly show she cared? Especially now, after everything that had happened. There was no remedy but to face the problem and see it through.

She might be nothing else, but she was Beast boy's friend, and she intended to be here when he woke up. He needed her support now more than ever. He was in trouble. Those memorable song lyrics popped into her head suddenly and she remembered the kiss once more.

Sighing, she sat down on the chair next to his bed and rested her hand on the blanket. She looked at the other hand that was resting there, and bit her lip, deliberating whether to do what her heart told her.

She reached out and pressed her fingers around his and squeezed tightly. Giving a smile, and allowing a tear to work it's way once more down to her chin she blinked, until Beast boy became blurry.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, then realising that there was no one around, she glanced nervously at the floor before speaking a little louder.

"I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, you know," she droned, in her subtle tones. "I never meant to hurt you. To hurt Terra."

The hand twitched slightly. Raven stifled a sob.

"So now, I'm wondering if you can hear me. If you can't hear me then I guess I'm wasting my breath. But it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Except that you _wake up_," she murmured, running a hand along his arm. "Please. I don't think that I—we could go on if you never woke up."

There was no response from the still figure. Raven swallowed and looked at his arm as she traced a pattern on it with her finger, which she remembered from one of her many spell books, whilst thinking of what to say.

"I guess in the end there was no way that either of us could win, was there? Either way, we were going to end up hurting someone. And now, I feel like everything is my fault. So I'm not going to do anything to make you feel the same as I do, Beast boy. Because there's nothing I can do. And I'm not going to force you to wake up by confessing my undying love for you, because that's not who I am. But I'm here because I'm your friend."

Raven paused, feeling a little more confident in what she was saying but simultaneously she felt overwhelming tiredness seeping over her skinny frame. She was exhausted. Resting her head against the bed she gave a yawn.

"Your friends need you, Garfield," she whispered, her head resting against his hand. "We need you."

As her eyes began to close she softly sang the song she remembered.

"_Whenever you're in trouble,_

_Whenever you may need me,_

_I will fight for you,_

_I will help you through,_

_Whenever life's deceiving,_

_I'll give you new meaning,_

_No matter where you are,_

_You're always in my heart,_

_Whenever you're in trouble,_

_I will be right here."_

As the last word passed her lips she fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

Raven felt a stirring and she opened her eyes blearily. She glanced up at the figure and sat up, her hand still clutching BB's. She saw two emerald pools blinking back at her and she pushed herself up, resisting the urge to throw herself at him and embrace him.

"Beast boy," she breathed, her eyes faltering as she felt tears begin to well. "You're awake."

"I'm awake," nodded the young man, smiling at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," replied Raven, feeling slightly awkward. She was all too aware that her hand was caught up with his but didn't quite know how to move it without him noticing.

"Where are the others?" questioned the shapeshifter, rubbing his head groggily.

"They went home. Cy had to recharge his battery so Star flew him back and then Robin followed."

"But you stayed?" queried BB, a slight sense of hope to his voice. Raven felt her cheeks flush.

"Looks like it," she replied, her face deadpan. "So, how do you feel?"

"Weird," confirmed the changeling, pushing himself up. Raven let go of his hand and helped him. "And…confused."

"You were in a concussive state," nodded Raven. "It'll wear off in a while."

"Will it? I just remember those eyes…those scary eyes staring into mine. Dude. That's something I'd rather forget though…"

The changeling petered out as he realised what he was saying and he cleared his throat giving a small laugh – so small Raven almost didn't notice it. She didn't make any comment but sat there expectantly.

"What happened while I was out?" BB managed eventually.

Raven felt her heart grow heavy and weary. It couldn't take much more. "Terra was arrested and put into a mental home. She…she…"

"Raven?" questioned Beast boy, reaching out to her as she felt a few more tears dripping out. She wanted to get a grip, but her human side seemed to be having a field day. She glowered internally at it but managed to look at him as his arm pulled her down so she was sitting on the bed next to his shoulders. She looked down.

"She's sick…really sick," managed the Azarathian, eventually. "She has an obsession with…us…and she's got a type of schizophrenia. I'm really sorry, Beast boy."

"Why?"

"Why?" replied Raven looking up, her cheeks wet with tear stains. "Because she got mad with us and—"

"No," interrupted the shapeshifter, shaking his head. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I feel like it's my fault. She saw…me…kiss you," Raven said with some discomfort. Beast boy's shoulders drooped.

"Oh, man," he said softly. "And?"

"And, I succeeded in toppling her over the edge. So you know, I destroyed her life, kissed her boyfriend and oh, by the way sent her insane," growled Raven sarcastically, her eyes shaking with fury. "Stupid, stupid girl."

"Yeah, she was."

"I was talking about me," uttered Raven, in a dry voice. Beast boy gave a small chuckle, and Rae's world was lit up with a sudden bright light. She felt so much better now he was here, talking to her, listening to her, caring about what she said. He was awake! Nothing else mattered to her anymore but the fact that he was there with her.

"So…"

"So."

"Aren't you going back to the tower?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up…so now I guess, yeah," replied Rae, her long lilac tresses swaying as she turned her head to face him. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay," answered BB slowly. But he didn't look so sure. "Sort of."

"Confused?" asked Raven, her eyes filled with understanding. BB nodded, then put his head on one side.

"I'm sort of glad though," he said suddenly, his eyes glinting as he turned to face Raven. "Because I don't think _I _could've lived if she'd killed you."

"What?" questioned Rae, her eyes flickering as her heart rate quickened. "What?"

"I don't _love _Terra, Raven," Beast boy explained, reaching up and stroking her cheek as he wiped the tears away. "When you asked me that time down in the kitchen I realised that I didn't. I care about her a lot. Because I never thought that I'd get the person I loved. Because I thought that they didn't love me."

"And do they love you?" asked Raven, feeling an apprehensive yet excited emotion which she had never felt before. She tried to smile but could just look at him numbly, and wait for an answer.

"I don't know," answered BB, truthfully. "But I don't think I can wait my whole life to find out."

"Then maybe," Raven countered, the look in his eyes giving him away. "Maybe you'd better do something drastic…"

Beast boy leant up towards her and all at once Raven felt that feeling she had done those few months ago. That love and ardour that she had longed for. And it was all from the one person who she loved with all her heart.

This time there were no ties.

This time there was _no _Terra.

This time there was only love and time to spare.

From behind the synthetic window, the nurse smiled.

* * *

**Weeee! I did it! I FINALLY STOPPED PROCRASTINATING AND WROTE SOME SERIOUS BBxR FLUFF! Mwaha, and no Terra to spoil it for them either! (: **

**It's not the end. Tho' I quite think this is a nice place to stop I want to write more. I have more to say. So I hope you'll forgive me for perhaps ruining what some may believe to be a perfect ending.**

**By the by…DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET BB DIE! C'mon people, this is Chibi we're talking about! The sucker for the good ole fluffiness! X3**

**I'd also like to point out that this is so far turning out to be the longest story I have put up on And I'm not even finished lol!**

**Well, that's enough of my senseless waffle. Keep on reviewing and I'll write some more soon! **

**I'm really sorry to do this but due to my stupid rush I can't write any replies to reviews but I promise you I will soon, k? Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Still love y'all! (:**

**xChibix**


	21. Cyborg's point of view

Chapter twenty one

Raven's eyes blinked back into focus and she reeled. Where was she again? Oh, that was right. The hospital.

Had it all been a dream? She gently moved her arms and legs. They seemed in perfect order. She moved her neck upwards, and saw a sleeping figure, with it's arm wrapped around her waist. She placed her head back down onto the form and sighed.

Allowing a small smile to creep upon her pale lips she remembered the beautiful moment of revelation and the way that they had fallen into a tired yet peaceful sleep in each others arms.

It was real. It was so real that it frightened her. But at the same time excited her and made her curious as to what was going to happen next. But for the moment, she wanted to make sure that Beast boy was going to be alright. She allowed herself a few more precious minutes of holding him closely whilst she decided what to do afterwards.

* * *

"Do you think that we should go in?" asked Starfire, clasping her hands together and floating gracefully. She span around and sighed.

"Give them a few more minutes," replied Robin gently, smiling. He was relieved that Raven had taken his advice. "They need some time."

"Aw, they look so cute together," whispered Cyborg, nearly in tears. Robin clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm just…I just…feel really happy for them. They deserve it," sniffed Cy, wiping a tear from his real eye. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I've always thought it, ever since I first knew them. The way that they bicker all the time and y'all know that they're constantly flirtin'. Y'know, when BB had all that trouble with T in the first place, I thought about it and the way he acted with Raven really hurt her. And when Malchior came along – Rae just went completely off the rails – trying to push herself away from B. Then when it didn't figure out with Malchior…"

Cy exhaled sharply as the other two listened quietly. Robin looked at Cy earnestly, gently prodding him to go on.

"Well, I thought that was it. Raven would never love again. But you know what I saw instead? She found a kinda…consolation in B – he helped her through it and she _hugged_ him. Call me naïve but I've never seen Rave hug ANYONE before. But BB freaked out – I knew I had to intervene before he said somethin' he regretted."

Cy let out a calmer breath and gave a huge smile.

"I'm just so glad they finally sorted it out. They seem an unlikely couple but…y'know…opposites attract."

"Yes, what you speak of is true! I am also overjoyed for their togetherness for I felt the sufferance of Raven when Terra returned to us," added Starfire, solemnly. Robin nodded and turned to the window, looking at the two titans sleeping peacefully.

"Well, I think it's time we go and join the party," he confirmed, pushing the door open as the other two trailed behind him.

* * *

Raven's ears pricked up as she heard the door open. She allowed one eye to open as she sat up and yawned. She didn't need to look. She knew who it would be.

"Hi," she nodded quietly as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Mornin' Rae," whispered Cy, so as not to wake BB. He ruffled her hair playfully and she looked at him with cheery scorn as she shook her hair back into place.

"How are you feeling, friend?"

"Pretty good, actually," replied Raven, patting Star on the arm. "Thanks Starfire."

"We're guessing that BB woke up then…" whispered Robin giving Raven a small smile, which to his surprise she returned. Her cheeks gave a faint glow.

"Yes, he did. But I guess that the battle wiped his energy clean out," answered Raven in hushed tones, as she stretched. "He'll be fine."

The other two nodded and went over to sit on the bed and wait for him to wake once again. The leader faced the Azarathian slowly.

"And you?" questioned Robin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," droned Raven in her normal voice.

But she gave a half smirk anyway. "You're better at this advice thing than I thought."

"It comes with practice," countered Robin, looking towards Starfire. "How does it feel?"

"It feels…" started Raven slowly, struggling to find the words she was looking for. She searched the room with her eyes as if it held an answer. "Strange."

"In a good way?"

"Yes. In a good way."

"No more tantrums then," joked Robin, laughing openly. Raven felt the colour rushing back to her sullen face.

"About that…I—"

"Raven, there's no need to explain," interrupted Robin, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

Raven knew that this time, he really did.

She nodded and went to join the others at the bedside.

* * *

**Quick chapter, just filling in at the moment, more to come soon! Again, I'm putting in some of my theories. I believe that Cy intervened at the end of Spellbound for that exact reason. He knows BB and Raven quite well in separate ways. It's cool. :shrug: well personal thoughts anyway, so it's not necessarily true!**

**Secondly, I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated. Reason is this: I've been quite stuck on this story and I've been working on a couple of new ones…hmm…I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon…so we'll see how it goes!**

**K, replies are going to be impossible this time seeing as it's been so long! I'll just say thank you for the kind comments, thank you for the criticism, and thank you for everything. You guys make this writing worthwhile…you are my inspiration! (:**

**Keep on reading and reviewing…I'll try to update asap! Promise you.**

**Mucho Love,**

**xChibix**


	22. Party Fun

Chapter twenty two

Hours passed, and then days, and weeks. Eventually, all was beginning to pick up. The titans visited Beast boy religiously, every day. Eagerly, they awaited his return.

Since the last incident, Raven hadn't really spent any time alone with him.

'There will be plenty of time for that once he has recuperated,' she told herself sternly. When they went to visit, she merely stood with the others, silent as usual.

Often she wondered whether he was mad with her, for being so laid back – but it was in fact the opposite.

Every now and then he gave her a look. The look was descriptive, in a way that words could never be. It made Rae tingle thinking about it.

She desperately longed for his homecoming. They had chatted occasionally, but it was general. The real problem was, that Raven didn't feel comfortable showing her feelings in front of the other titans.

Not _those_ kind of feelings.

Besides, she wasn't even sure that she could show those to Beast boy. After so long, all those pent up longings and yearnings could be let out.

But, truthfully, she wasn't sure how to release them. Emotions were something so alien to her...so unfamiliar.

But she was damned well going to try – for Beast boy. And his return was nigh, he was coming home the next_ day._

During some of her 'alone time' Raven had made an assertive decision. Steeling herself for what she was about to solicit she walked over to Robin slowly.

Presently, the other three titans – namely Starfire, Robin and Cyborg – were seated in the television room, each doing their own thing.

Raven took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Robin?" she whispered, gently. Robin turned around. His neutral face turned to one of cheerfulness.

"Raven, hi! We wondered how you were…haven't seen you for a while now…what's up?"

"Uh…not much…listen," gabbled Raven, her eyes darting from side to side anxiously. "I want to throw a welcome home party…for Beast boy."

The other two titans turned around simultaneously. Three jaws hit the floor and the gasps of surprise echoed around the large room.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to do something nice for him? He has been in hospital for weeks…"

Robin was the first to regain himself. He shook his head in disbelief and awe.

"Well, sure…I mean…of course…but…it's sort of _unlike_ you…that's all…"

"Yes, friend," agreed Starfire, squeezing Raven's pale hand and smiling. "Parties are usually not your…uhm…thing?"

Raven looked at Cy expectantly, waiting for him to make some comment. She was surprised to see a slight sense of joyful tearfulness added to his usual appearance.

"Cyborg?" questioned Raven, curiously yet dully. "You okay?"

"Wha--? Oh…yeah…yeah, sure!" nodded the metallic man, regaining himself and sniffling as if he had just watched some kind of soppy movie. "I think it's an awesome idea, girl!"

Raven raised her eyebrows at Cyborg's positive response. He'd been acting like this ever since Raven and Beast boy had…confessed, so to speak. He was full of mirth at the idea of 'best friend' and 'little sister' as he referred to Raven in love.

He had currently leapt up and hugged Star and Robin tightly before yanking the goth into the hug as well.

"Y'all are so sweet…it makes me feel so…fuzzy!"

"CYBORG!" growled Raven, her airflow completely cut off as she was squashed against Starfire's hair. "MPPFHH!"

"Oh…uhh…sorry!"

"That is so nice of you, friend Cyborg!" laughed Star, patting him on the shoulder gently. "You are also…'sweet' to think as you do!"

Cyborg grinned widely at Starfire who giggled gleefully. Raven suppressed a little sigh.

"Can we focus, people?"

"Sorry, Raven," replied Starfire and Cy simultaneously, with deadpan expressions. Raven looked exasperated. Robin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Raven…we're listening…"

"Well, Star hit the nail on the head actually—"

"What nail did I hit? I see no nail…" interrupted the Tameranian, looking around herself. Robin silenced her softly with a finger and signalled for Raven to go on.

"—when she mentioned that they 'aren't my thing'. I need some help…please…"

Cyborg pushed the other two titans out of the way and leapt straight over the couch towards Raven, who took a step backwards, shielding herself with her cape.

She lowered it slowly and was grabbed by a metallic hand. She yelped as she was dragged out of the room by the android, who shouted:

"C'mon, Rae! The king of parties is here to help you out! We got a lot to do, girl! Later, Star. See ya, Rob!"

"Uhm…bye…" Raven gasped out as she was whisked out of the room in a flash of white. Robin looked at Starfire.

"You want to go out?"

"Of course!" gushed Starfire, as she pulled Robin close to her and kissed him gently. "But…why do you wish to depart all of a sudden?"

Robin put his arm around her protectively. "Because…knowing what Cy is going to put Raven through today…I _really_ don't want to be the person she takes it out on…"

* * *

"Well, alright!" chuckled Cyborg, almost skipping with happiness. Raven walked alongside the metallic man, hunching her shoulders slightly.

"Can we please not go overboard, Cy?"

"Overboard! Raven…you want to make Beast boy happy? Then you gotta throw him the coolest, most vibrant and crazy birthday _ever_!"

"Yay," muttered Raven, sardonically, rolling her eyes. "Okay…where do we start."

"Hmm, now that's the most sensible thing you've said today!"

Raven glowered at Cyborg before pulling her hood up. She could tell it was going to be a long day.

"First off we need to go sort out some food and cake! Then all the decorations…then the tunes…then the outfits—"

"Whoa, whoa…hold up…" interrupted the Azarathian, narrowing her eyes. "The _outfits_?"

"You want this to be a proper party…we gotta have a theme…hmm…we could do something _crazy_ like cartoon characters or—"

"How about just black tie?" countered Raven. She didn't want to dress up…but if Cyborg was going to insist, then she decided to pick something mild rather than something crazy. Besides, she only had to get a stupid dress. She could chuck it out after.

However if Cy made her dress up as a…leprechaun or something then she'd firstly and fore mostly freak out and secondly, never live it down.

Besides, she wanted to make a _good_ impression for Beast boy…not make a ridiculous spectacle of herself.

Cyborg leapt about ten feet in the air. "That's perfect! It'll be all hip yet classy…I can't _wait_!"

"Me neither. The anticipation is killing me," stated Raven, dryly. "…doesn't that mean that Robin and Star will need some clothes?"

"Good point, Rae…I'll just go and phone Robin. Wait here, okay?"

Raven let out a large sigh as soon as Cyborg had left vicinity. Perhaps she had let herself in for too much?

Raven's eyes faltered as she turned away. Opening them again, she saw a shop window, which reflected her face.

There was a healthy glow around the cheeks and the eyes, though tired, looked dazed and happy. _Happy_. That was something unheard of for the gothic teen.

She was in love. She was contented. She felt safe. More importantly…she _felt_. That was something which had been lacking for so long she had forgotten how wonderful it was when the numbness stopped eating her from the inside.

"Alright, girl…all sorted and we are BACK ON TRACK!" yelled Cy, suddenly, causing Raven to leap out of her skin. She turned around clutching her chest.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me!"

"Before the party? No way!" laughed Cyborg, patting her on her hood gently. "Come on…lets get going!"

* * *

They shopped and shopped until Raven nearly dropped. As the final bag was carried out of a store, and they were seated for a soda at Raven's depressing café – she insisted upon it as all the party stuff was almost killing her – and the gothic teenager let out a huge breath of relief.

"Well, I hate to say this…but today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks for all your help, Cy."

"No problem, I'd do anything for ya! Especially now that you are having a thing with my best friend…" added Cyborg, slyly. Raven rolled her eyes as a faint blush covered her face.

"Uh huh…"

"Uh _huh_," mocked Cyborg, sipping his soda and listening to the dull beat of the gothic music. "What's eating ya, Raven?"

"Nothing in _particular_," replied the Azarathian. Confiding in people was not her forte. "Just apprehensive about the party…you know…"

"Yeah, I guessed as much. And spending some proper alone time with a certain person is probably playin' on your mind too…eh?"

Raven's head snapped up as if someone had given her an electrical shock. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"How did you—"

"I just know. I know _you_…and I know _him_. I bet he's feeling the same way."

Raven glanced down and sipped the soda delicately. "Right."

"Yeah…and I know you don't believe me, cause you're really stubborn, Rae. But…just take notice of what I'm sayin' this once…yeah?"

Raven's eyes flickered upwards slowly. She saw the honesty in the cybernetic face, and could sense his truth. After all…she was an empath.

"Cy, of course I believe you," she reassured, in her dull tones. "It's just that I don't trust myself to do what's right. This…thing it's…strange to me."

"But you do love him…don't you? And you know that he loves you?"

Raven closed her eyes, crimson seeping onto her sullen cheeks. "Of course. But that's not the point…"

"Raven, if _that's_ not the point…then what is?"

This made the telekenetic ponder for a few seconds. Perhaps Cyborg had a point – perhaps it was all that mattered. But she knew herself better than that. Love was all very well…but it had complications…

"I want this party to be…nice," said Raven, in response. "I want it to be perfect. Beast boy deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, it will be perfect. Don't you worry your little lilac head about it. I'll sort everything…all you need to do is get the cake and get him a present…and get ready!"

"Speaking of which…I have no idea what to get him…and I have no idea what to wear."

"Well…we can go and look for clothes or somethin'…but maybe you'd prefer to do that with Starfire."

Raven thought about this for a moment. Snippets of pink and other vibrant and fluorescent colours flashed across her mind causing alarm bells to go off in her head.

Cyborg seemed to have the same thought pattern. He looked back down at the girl softly. "Maybe not…"

Raven couldn't suppress a small laugh. "Yeah…we've got different tastes. You can help me Cy…on two conditions."

Cyborg pushed his soda away and put a business-like, and extremely fake, serious face on.

"Now, I'm a reasonable man, Miss Raven. What are these terms?"

Raven rolled her eyes at his mocking charade, but decided to humour him.

"Well, _Mr_ _Cyborg_, first off you don't laugh…even if I look ridiculous. Secondly, you tell no one about what you've seen. Finally, you under no circumstances take any photos to use in future blackmail. Do we have a deal?"

"Consider it done!" laughed Cyborg, amicably. "Maybe you know me as well as I know you…"

"You'd better believe it," replied Raven, in monotone. But her face gave a small smile. "We'll find you something too."

"Deal. Same terms apply, though…"

"Naturally," agreed Raven. It made her laugh internally, how much they taunted each other yet bonded…it was a mere case of sibling rivalry.

It wouldn't be so bad letting him see her in a dress…besides…he'd have to see it at the party anyway.

* * *

The two wandered around in different shops trying on outfits and different bits and pieces.

Raven grabbed her latest dress slowly and wandered into the changing rooms.

"PLEASE LET THIS BE THE ONE!" hollered Cyborg over the wall. Raven rolled her eyes to the heavens, but she agreed with him completely. Shopping for dresses had proved to be a supremely hard task for Raven. She sighed gently as she eyed up the latest garment.

It was long and silky in the sense of it's tactile nature. It was extremely simplistic, and what one might call a 'classic' look.

It was black, naturally, but had a white band around the top, which slotted around the shoulders. The dress could then hang to the floor with ease, held up by the white silken strip.

Raven pulled it on in a rather haphazard way, getting lost in all of the layers and growling in contempt.

"I…HATE…DRESSES!" she yelled out loud. Through the folds of the dress she could hear Cyborg laughing and, with a sense of frustration swelling in her mind, wanted to kick him. However, that was impossible, considering she didn't know where her legs were.

Sighing she pulled one loop and managed to find the top. Slowly but surely, she eased herself into the outfit, and tugging at bits and pieces before glaring at it disdainfully.

Eventually, she managed to relax into the dress, and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. She caught her breath.

It fitted her wonderfully, outlining her figure, and making her look chic and sophisticated. Were it not for her tousled hair and red face, she would have said it was a faultless look. But that could be sorted out in the privacy of her own room.

"Cy!" she yelped, happily. "I've found it! This is the one…"

"About damn time! If we haven't seen every damn dress in Jump City then my name isn't C—"

He stopped as he opened the door to the room. Raven turned around a little self consciously, with a glare on her face.

"One bad comment and you're going straight to Azarath."

Cyborg let out a slow breath. "If I could _think_ of something bad to say…I would…but damn! Why don't you wear dresses more often?"

"Do you really want to pull at that thread?" replied Raven, icily. She was trying to maintain her composure – disliking the flattery. She sighed and looked down.

"Anyway, it will do…let's just get on with finding your outfit, okay?"

Cyborg laughed at her stubbornness, but submitted. "Alright, alright. I can take a hint. Meet me outside when you've paid and everything."

Raven nodded curtly as he left, glaring at herself in the mirror.

'Why can't you just accept that Cy thinks you look nice?' she asked herself, angrily.

'Maybe it's cause you're not worried about what Cy says but more what Beast boy will say…' whispered a voice which was barely audible. Raven glowered internally at it as she changed back into her normal garb.

'Who asked you?'

'No one,' replied the voice, feebly. She knew it was her timid side. 'But I was just saying…'

Raven considered the statement. Perhaps there was some truth in it…but she didn't care…she was going to try for Beast boy…no matter what it would take.

After having dealt with the payment, she met the android outside. He gave her a grin.

"Yo, Rae. All set to go then?"

"As I'll ever be," replied Raven quietly.

Two hours later, they'd found an outfit for Cyborg. A simple white jacket with some dark trousers, and shined shoes.

As they hadn't bought the T-car, Raven had to transport them back to Titans Tower.

The sun had begun to set and she was exhausted. Beast boy's homecoming was tomorrow, and they had to sort out the house and the cake and get ready…

As Cyborg and Raven appeared at the bottom of the island, and began to wander up towards the front door, Raven let out a small gasp.

"What about getting Beast boy here?" she questioned, in a sudden attack of shock. "If one of us goes he'll know by what we are wearing…but if we go wearing normal stuff then we won't have time to change…"

"Ooh…good point!" gasped Cy, frowning as they approached the large doors.

"Actually…something's just struck me…" added Raven, smiling. "I've got a…friend who can help us out."

"Cool…you sort that and I'll sort the rest. Raven, I think this is the best idea you ever had!" whooped Cyborg, patting her shoulder as they entered the tower. "I'm heading off to bed…see you in the morning, little lady."

"Goodnight, Cyborg."

As Raven made her way to her room, she wondered about all this 'fuss' she was starting to make. Was it really necessary…was it her?

Smiling, she realised that today hadn't been so bad. As she hung her dress up so it wouldn't crease, she felt strangely at ease and almost a slight twinge of excitement about the days to come.

She wasn't going to let him down.

* * *

**YAY! I updated again…with a chapter that I vaguely like in my strange way. Though it was supremely hard to keep Raven in character. There's a few more chapters left…and I'm not going all soppy on you…**

**Again, I'm here with my appreciation of the Cy and Raven relationship. Besides, whenever Rae goes shopping in fics it's always with Starfire. I wanted to do something different.**

**As for the party idea…I don't want to say too much…just read on.**

**There isn't going to be a sequel to this story…because I've already got another story sorted out to put up as soon as I've finished this one…which will go by the name of 'Shadows of the past'…but more about that later…**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Here are some quick replies:**

**Quillmaster14 – Trust you to be the first review! (: Glad you liked my theory…and thanks for the general kawaiiness in your review. Buzz!**

**Raven Sugara the Tenken – Thanks! I liked doing that chapter…almost as much as this one!**

**DarkShadows – That's fine. I'm open minded to other people as well. I think of it like this…pairings are a matter of opinion. And opinion is bound to be different. Thanks for being so kind, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I did keep BBxR going…if you kept on reading…**

**SparkyX – I do feel pity for Terra hence what I did in Miss Independent with all the justification and stuff…but the problem is I don't like the character…it has nothing to do with the BBxR relationship…I just don't like her! Glad you're likin it though!**

**LatinaMewTitan – Same, lol…I love the BBxR relationship. Keep reading!**

**Moonchild10 – I LOVE YOU! You're just so sweet…just…stay the same okay? Thanks for cheering me up with your really sweet review…and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Starlit Moonshadow – Thanks! Yay for fluff!**

**cRiTiC123 – Glad that you liked it! I hope you'll check out my future stories…REALLY excited bout my next one (:**

**Okay, that's all for now…will update before I go on holiday, woo!**

**Love you all,**

**xChibix**


	23. Preparation

Chapter twenty three

Two lilac eyes flickered open, with a tinge of excitement written in the dark flecks.

Today was the day. The day that he was coming home…

Raven pushed herself out of bed, apprehension and anticipation gnawing at her insides as she pulled some fresh clothes on and her trusty cloak. She hurried into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and pulling at her hair rather haphazardly, before giving up and levitating her way downstairs.

As she entered the main room, the sweet smell of good home cooking hit her nostrils. She turned to the kitchen area, inquisitive and pensive. Breakfast didn't usually smell _this_ good…

As she turned, her eyes were met with a flurry of colours and textures. The table was laden with all sorts of different foods: jellys, cakes, biscuits, savoury delights and more sweet things. Raven's lilac orbs widened with surpise.

She glanced upwards, seeing the cybernetic man dashing around with a chefs hat on and various frying pans sizzling away. Raven shrugged and sat down on one of the stools, her mouth watering slightly due to all the pleasant aromas.

"Good morning, Cyborg," she stated, dully. Cyborg turned around, his brow still furrowed in concentration. However, his face lit up with a rather childish smile as he saw Raven.

"Mornin', little lady!" he cooed, before turning back to take something off the cooker. Raven glanced over the dishes once more before she spoke.

"So…did you make all of this?"

"Yeah! Fresh, succulent and _deeeelicious_!"

Cyborg did a little leap of joy and the goth felt a small chuckle rise in her throat. She raised her eyebrow at him, as he turned back, tipping the next dish onto a warm plate.

"Did you make this…for Beast boy?" persisted the Azarathian.

"I did indeed! My best buddy has been through a lot…I wanted to make him feel good…so I cooked some of that tofu rubbish…"

There was a pause as Cy visibly shuddered with utter disgust.

"…so I hope that he likes it. I've been up since the crack of dawn, Raven."

"He'll love it so much," confirmed Raven, her head moving up and down as she smiled appreciatively. "Though he may not show it…he values your friendship so very much. Trust me – I'm an empath."

Cyborg blushed slightly and pushed the gothic teen playfully. "Yeah…well, he's pretty cool too."

Raven gave a smaller smile as she tucked her knees up. "Yeah…pretty cool."

Cyborg shifted some of the plates around and put the frying pan into the sink, before proceeding to clear some bits and pieces away. Raven kept the silence, but watched him absently as he darted around.

When he had stopped, and flopped onto the stool with a gasp of relief and a yawn, Raven pushed herself up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, in her normal monotonous voice. "Pancakes, waffles…bacon and eggs?"

"…Rae…you don't cook," Cyborg stated, slightly uneasy. Raven shrugged, as if it was something trivial.

"So what? I _am_ cooking today. What do you _want_?" continued the half demon, a slightly harsh tone to her voice. The android laughed, openly.

"Alright, alright. Some waffles would be great…thanks Rae!"

Robin and Starfire wandered into the kitchen together. They were not even looking at the other two, nor did they acknowledge them. They were gazing at each other and blushing.

Raven and Cy looked at each other and raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

As the two 'lovebirds' sat down, the spell was seemingly broken, as Robin looked up at the other two titans. He leant back with his arm around Starfire, who also looked up.

"Hey guys. Sleep well?" asked the leader, smiling

"As well as can be expected," replied Raven, rather quietly. She looked down as she fumbled with the kettle, filling it with water.

"Yeah, I slept okay. But I was up at dawn to sort out the stuff for B's party."

"Ooh, yes," chirped Starfire, unexpectedly, poking at some jelly. "These nutrients look most delightful, and brightly coloured. And this is so…springy!"

"Star, don't push the jelly!" complained Cyborg, tapping her hand away. "I'm glad you like it though…it took a while to get it ready. Now all we got to do is sort out the tower."

"You okay, Raven? You're a little…quieter…than usual…" asked Robin, as Cyborg finished his spiel. The three titans all looked at her imploringly. Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me," countered Robin. "I have no idea."

"Me neither," replied Rae, sardonically. "When I discover the reason I'll be _sure_ to send you a notification."

"Why are you so spiky with Robin?" questioned the Tamaranian, her green eyes wider than usual. "He was only asking after your health, friend!"

"Yes…I know…I'm fine, honestly," confirmed Raven. "Sorry to be a little…uhm…moody…but I'm fine."

"No problem," shrugged Robin, smiling. "I'm sure you'll feel better later."

"It's the time in between that I'm worried about," muttered Raven, not quite under her breath as she began to prepare the waffles.

Upon acknowledging the actions of the gothic teenager, Starfire nearly fell out of her seat.

"Tell me, friend," she began, evenly. "Why is it that you are…in the kitchen area…what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," Raven replied, getting the waffle mixture ready. "Waffles alright for you two?"

"Yeah…sure…but you don't usually—"

"Well I am today, okay?"

"Okay," sighed Robin, defeated at last. He shrugged at Starfire and settled down as some steaming waffles were placed infront of him.

Raven also settled down on the far side of Cyborg with a cup of herbal tea. The other three began to wolf down some of the waffles.

"Raven," Cyborg began, through forkfuls of the dish. "This is a big improvement on the last time you cooked us waffles…"

"Yes, I had to cook for myself during my time in the mountains…so I suppose it comes with practice?"

"Yes, friend that was most delicious! Thank you for the kind gesture!" gushed Star, grasping Raven in a hug on the way around the table. Raven squirmed a little and hissed quietly as Starfire let her go.

"You're welcome, Star," she replied, as the red-head began to pour the others and herself some milk.

"So, did you guys get your outfits?" asked Cy, conversationally, handing his plate over to Star, who popped it in the sink.

"Yeah, _finally_," snarled Robin. Evidently, he and Star had had the same trouble as Raven and Cyborg. "You?"

"Same," replied Raven, confirming Robin's thought pattern. He nodded as Star flew round with the milk and perched beside him.

There was a deep, pensive silence, as the four titans sat together, amicably.

"I'm going to go and meditate. I probably won't get another chance today," stated the goth, suddenly. The other three turned to her. "You don't…_need_ me to help with anything do you?"

"No, I think I got everythin' under control. Besides, you're only just up there. If I need you I'll just yell!"

"That's a very comforting thought," answered Raven, sarcasm dripping from her words. "But that's fine. I'm not much good at…party preperation."

"It's okay, Raven. Everything is all sorted. You go and meditate," confirmed Robin, patting her on the shoulder as she passed by. With tea in her hand, she nodded at the other three and made her way up the stairs.

As the door hissed shut behind her, Robin turned to Cyborg.

"I hope she's going to be okay later…"

"She'll be okay. As long as _he _is okay," replied the android, wisely.

* * *

As Raven reached her room, she had a sudden thought. She needed to sort out Beast boy's transportation. It would only take a moment, then she could start to meditate.

Placing her tea precariously on the side, she made her way out of her room and towards a spare room near the top of the tower which held an ordinary reciever telephone.

Picking it up, she dialed a number slowly…as if she could barely remember it. There was some buzzing then a click as the phone was picked up at the other end.

"Hello, Jump City Hospital. Joanie speaking…may I help you?"

"Hi…can I speak to Natasha, please?"

"Yes, who shall I say is calling please?"

"My name's Raven. She'll know who you mean."

"Okay. Hold one moment, please."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to nervously fiddle with her fingernails. 'What if's' started to roll around her brain so annoyingly, she feared that she would leap up and scream at any moment.

This worry was making her have to concentrate even _harder_ to try and control her powers. Controlling her powers had become such an easy feat, of late, that Raven was starting to get concerned that her grip was slipping.

Suddenly, there was movement at the end of the phone and a voice came on.

"Hi, Raven!"

"Hi," stated Raven, smiling with relief. A few of the 'what-ifs' vanished out of her brain.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Nothing major," reassured Raven, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I need you to do me a favour…if you don't mind."

Natasha snorted with laughter. "As if I don't do enough for you already…but as it's you…of course!"

Raven raised her eyebrows at the cheery scorn but smiled all the same. "Good. I appreciate this. Could you _possibly_ get Beast boy sent here…some how…for say, seven?"

"Beast…boy?"

Raven mentally slapped herself. "_Sorry_…I meant Garfield. Old nickname…old habit…"

"It's fine," laughed the brunette, her amusement apparent even through the phone. "I should have guessed that was who you were talking about. He's much better, you know."

"I know," smiled Raven, her heart beginning to thud with utter delight. She hesitated slightly before speaking the next phrase. "…I'm glad."

"So am I…it was a role reversal from when he brought _you_ all beat up on that night…"

"Yes, I suppose it was. Anyway, that's alright then?"

"Sure! I'll have some one bring him over to that _massive_ T shaped tower of yours for seven, tonight!"

"Thanks, Natasha."

"Like I said, no problem. And well done for taking my advice…you haven't made the wrong decision. See ya!"

Before Raven could think of a witty retort, the line had gone dead. She glared disdainfully at the receiver before replacing it and sighing.

Natasha was right. She had made the correct decision. The problem was making herself accept and believe that it was real.

Hopefully, this party would be the key.

* * *

The day almost flew by – all of the titans noticed it. Before any of them realised it, the clock had struck six. Dusk was setting it's faint glow across the bay, and the moon began to sparkle in the half light.

Raven glanced out of her window, taking in the pleasant view, and trying to ignore her inner hopes and fears.

Softly, she walked over to the dress which hung gracefully off the hanger. Raven ran a hand over the silky material and let out a long sigh.

A beautiful dress. If only she could feel that good on the inside. There was much for her to work out in her head…but for the meantime, there was the party to think about.

Letting out a slow exhalation, the gothic teen pulled the dress off it's hanger, and placed it on her bed.

As she eased herself through the folds and fumbled once more to get the darned thing on, she felt a small part of her laughing at her escapade.

'Probably that damned Happy,' she thought, contemptously. 'It's not funny!'

Eventually, after much fighting and tugging, she got back into the silken outfit, and let out a sigh of relief. Now that she was composed, once more, she could concentrate on trying to smarten herself up a bit.

This was the task she dreaded the most.

Make up…it spelt disaster from the word go.

Once she had adjusted the dress successfully, she could relax into the shape of it, and get a feel for it. But she was only prolonging the inevitable.

'Time for make up!' cooed the Happiness inside of her. She growled within at the pink emotion, which was running riot – enjoying the whole display.

Yanking out a draw, which had not been opened for some time, the gothic teen was able to retrieve some long forgotten cosmetics which she had bought a long time ago – mostly through Starfire's incessant nagging.

After about half an hour, she had managed the dubious task and was reasonably pleased with the results – considering how little she used the stuff.

She had gone for the natural yet chic look – dark eyeliner, but a simple, light shade of eyeshadow and some pale lipstick were all that adorned her face.

Raven had worked so meticulously on the whole thing, however. She wanted it to be great…almost perfect…

Though she knew she was _far _from perfect…

Giving one last sigh, she attacked her hair with a hairbrush, but it only made it angrier. Resorting to flattening it down with her hands, she shook it out and ruffled it.

It soon settled itself back down into it's long straight style.

The moment of truth was upon her. She swung out a full length mirror from the wardrobe and took a few steps back before looking up.

The face which looked back at her almost made her yelp with shock. It made her look so…elegant…so mature…

Swallowing, Raven twirled around slowly, making sure that she looked her best, whilst simultaneously trying to figure out why she cared so much.

Hugging her arms around herself, she wandered back over to the window. The sky was tinted with pink as the sun began to fully set over the back of the city.

Raven looked up at the silvery moon, which had finally started to become more prominent. Ironically, that was how she felt.

Stepping backwards, the Azarathian sneaked a glimpse at her clock. Six fourty five.

Opening her door, the lilac haired young woman made her way down to the main room, where the party was going to be held…

It was like she was in an alternate universe. She looked around the room, awe stricken.

Cyborg _truly_ was the party king. There was a large banner which read:

'WELCOME HOME B!'

The party food was laid out elegantly on the side, ready to eat. The aroma was still filling the room – yet it was fresher, due to the scent wearing out during the course of the day.

She took a few paces in. There was some soft music playing in the background, which immediately made one want to sway and dance.

Raven realised that she was covered with different sparkled textures. She glanced up and raised her eyebrow. It looked like Robin had _finally_ allowed Cyborg to install that disco ball he'd wanted for ages – and what better time to use it than a party?

Everything was decorated with silvers and golds, making it seem quite a mature party for five teenage friends. Raven had flashbacks and recollections to their recent shopping escapade.

Suddenly, Raven remembered something.

The _cake_. Oh God…she had forgotten about it completely.

Cursing herself, she materialised out of the tower and reformed in the cake shop. It was quiet, and there was one man clearing up solemnly. He looked up and shook his head.

"We're _closed_, ma'am."

"I'm sorry," replied Raven, her dull tones echoing in the quiet shop. "But do you have a cake I ordered the other day?"

"Yeah, we probably do…but…you're quite late you know…"

"I know, I'm so sorry," emphasised the Azarathian, shaking her head vehemently. "I completely forgot."

Suddenly, Raven felt as if she was falling to bits – her carefully constructed composed persona shattering into a billion pieces. She leant on the side with trembling hands.

"It's under the name Raven," she added, standing on her tiptoes. The man leant the broom up on the wall and bent down behind the desk, hunting through cakes.

"Raven…Raven…AHA!" he exclaimed, standing upright triumphantly. "Here you go. Check the cake first…I'd hate for you to have the wrong one. Especially since you made a special trip."

Raven obediently opened the box, and looked at the cake. It was white, covered with green writing which read: "Welcome home, BB." It had a small green turtle in the corner.

Raven smiled to herself more than anyone. The man broke into her thoughts.

"Now, it was a non dairy version, right?"

"Yes," replied the half demon, realising that it may not taste as good as it looked. The shopkeeper nodded, with a grin.

"I hope that he likes it!"

"Oh, he will. Thanks for your help…"

"No problem," replied the man, turning around to get the broom again. "Now, be careful how you carry that, cause it might break if you—"

He stopped as he turned back, noticing that the teen had vanished. He walked over to the door slowly, looking at the bell above it. He prodded it slightly, and it dinged dutifully.

Shrugging he tugged on the door handle, only to find to his immense horror, that the door was infact locked.

* * *

Raven reappeared in the main room at Titans Tower feeling slightly flustered. She looked over at the clock and read the time to be ten minutes to seven. Sighing she placed the cake next to the other snacks.

Not too bad for remembering fifteen minutes before the darned party started. Rolling her eyes she turned around, smoothing her dress down again.

"Raven!"

Raven looked up to see Cyborg trotting down the steps.

"I meant to ask you…did you remember the—"

"—cake…yes. About five minutes ago. There it is."

Cyborg sneaked a look at the confectionary. "Mmm…looks delicious."

Raven wrinkled her nose, but decided it'd be more fun not to tell Cyborg about the non-dairy nature of the cake. "Yeah…"

"Right, well everything is all in place! You like the room?"

"It's…exactly what I wanted. Thanks, Cy."

"Aw, no problem! By the way, you are lookin' great!"

Raven shook her lilac hair out of the way. She'd forgotten about her clothing during the last minute 'cake panic'.

"Oh…thanks. And you do."

"Yeah?" Cy questioned, doing a little spin. The new shoes were shined to perfection. Raven smiled at the 'modesty'.

"Yes," she confirmed, resolutely. "Now, where are the other two?"

"I haven't seen—"

"Friends! OH…it is most splendorous with the lights and patterns and colours and…FOOD! Oh, wondrous…may I see the cake? May I prod the jello? May I touch the pretty turning globe?"

"Sorry I asked," muttered Raven, rolling her darkly outlined eyes. Starfire burst over to Raven, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, then holding her at arms length to examine her. Raven raised her eyebrows, but there wasn't much she could do in the strangle hold of the Tameranian.

"You look very beautiful, friend," commented Starfire, glancing at the dress. "And your dress is most magnificent."

"Ehm, thanks…"

Starfire placed Raven down, and she dusted herself off, before looking at the outfit belonging red-head.

Starfire was wearing a long jade dress which matched her eyes. It was almost a corset like top, which was swept down by a long strip of satin which curled around her long slender legs.

She looked more beautiful than ever. Raven felt her insides turning the same colour as the exquisite dress. She soon shook it off.

"Wow…Starfire…that's a nice dress," she managed, looking sidelong at Cyborg, who had his mouth gaped open. Without another word, the Azarathian walked over to him and knocked the jaw upwards.

"OH!" exclaimed the android, under Raven's withering glance. "Uh…you look pretty Star!"

"As do you, friend!" exclaimed Starfire, who span around in excitement. "Oh, I am so very, very HAPPY!"

"Am I too late to join the party?" interrupted a voice, as Robin ran down the steps. He was kitted out in a simple tuxedo of black, with a cummerbund of bright crimson. The mask was, as ever, covering his eyes. His look was simple yet effective. He looked at Cyborg and Raven, and nodded approvingly – even giving a little thumbs up to Raven.

But he only had eyes for Starfire

"Star, you look…amazing…" he complimented, turning slightly red. Cyborg turned to Raven and made gagging noises. Raven slapped him playfully and made 'shush' signs.

"Thank you, Robin…as do you," smiled Starfire, her face filled with ardour and happiness. They continued to gaze at each other…as if their love was new.

Raven sighed at the happy couple and sat on the stools hand in hand. Cyborg rested his arm on the side.

"Everything cool?"

"Everything is fine…right now," observed Raven, looking down at her hands. Cyborg raised his eyebrow, but placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Promise!"

It was all the Azarathian could do to look up and smile hopefully.

"Dude I'm _telling_ you…there's no NEED for you to guide me in here…I'm fine! Okay? Bye!"

The voice made all of the titans look up with sudden horror. Raven used her powers to turn off the music and dim the lights slowly.

"Man…where is everyone? DUDES? …I'm home!"

"SURPRISE!" shouted the four, as Raven used her powers to up the lights.

Cyborg snapped a photo, as quick as he could. Beast boy lowered his hands slowly, from the protective position around his face, and his eyes lit up.

"You…what…WOW!"

"Yeah, welcome home, green man!" Cyborg cheered, running over and supporting the shapeshifter, who was nearly collapsing with confusion.

"We are so glad to have you back with us, so we decided to make the PARTY!" exclaimed Starfire, grasping Beast boy in a hug. Robin put his hand on Beast boy's shoulder.

"It was Raven's idea…"

"Raven?" spoke the green man, softly, as if it were a sacred word. "Where is she?"

"I'm here," spoke the dull voice, from the darkest part of the room. She took a few paces into the light, her heart cold with fear and expectation. She almost wanted to run away…but couldn't bring herself to.

The changeling's face lit up immediately at seeing her. "You organised this?"

"Well…sort of…mostly Cyborg…but…"

"But Raven helped," interrupted Cyborg, guiding Beast boy towards the food table as the others crowded round – even Raven.

Cyborg pushed the cake towards the shape shifter and handed him a knife slowly and carefully. "Happy homecoming, B!"

* * *

**I'm soooo tempted to just LEAVE YOU ALL HERE! But I couldn't do that to you lovely and wonderful people…there is to be one more chapter of this story left…do you hear me! ONE MORE FREAKIN' CHAPTER! Lol..sorry, I'm just running out of ideas with this story. But I've come to a good conclusion, thus this is the penultimate chapter.**

**Promise you one thing thou: I'd never leave you without some serious fluffiness! **

**Entonces, replies:**

**Quillmaster14: Damn straight…no party this chapter either xD…but hey. Love writing Cy and Rae…it's awesomely fun! BBxR goodness is coming promise! probly within next 48 hours too! Buzz! Hide the stash of TT DVD's!**

**RonLuver2005: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Raven Sugara the Tenken:pats you on the head: Hehe! Me loves the dress…it's a real dress you see…my Best Friend wore it for our leavers ball! It was diviiiine!**

**cRiTiC123: Hehe, bless ya. Glad you like it!**

**Moo: Where are all the smilies! I expected more of you! Glad you liked the chapter though (:**

**Snea: Dwee? Man, that word rocks! Also, thank you! (:**

**Dark Shadows: I admire your open mindedness. Glad you like it!**

**Porcratus: Porymon, right? Whats up, dude? Thanks for the kind words….truly it makes me feel honoured. (:**

**FirefliesWish: Cute name! (: Hey, Dancing Banana, what's up? You read all twenty two chapters in a row:feels honoured: Wow! You'll have to wait for next chappie to see how BB reacts! (;**

**MoonChild10: Yay, you reviewed! (: Everything cool? Party is smokin'!...oh wait…you haven't read it yet, hehe! Never mind, I'm going to update within next 48 hours, so not too long to wait.**

**Okay, that's all for now!**

**Love you all,**

**xChibix**


	24. Finally Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own '_Finally Found_' by the Honeyz.

**Chapter Dedication: **To all those Raven and Beast Boy fans who have, like me, been believers since the very beginning. Namely the 'old skool' guys from RBH! But also all you other 'shippers! Especially TTluver, cause I missed her out on the last chapter for some reason – I DO like you! Keep the faith!

* * *

Chapter twenty four

The party went off very well.

Beast boy cut the cake, Cyborg complained that it wasn't real cake, Starfire and Robin acted all lovey dovey…and Raven smiled at all of these things but felt a bitter pang of disappointment within.

She wasn't sure what she was hoping for…but this certainly wasn't it. Beast boy was _still_ being vaguely distant with her…probably due to all the attention he was getting from everyone else. He'd hardly been left to his own devices since he'd entered the tower.

Cyborg risked a glance at the saddened Azarathian and then back at the changeling. They needed some alone time…desperately. He thought as quickly as he could…his circuitry almost exploding with the rapid nature of his thoughts.

He walked past Robin and reached over him as if to get something and whispered:

"Robin, these two need some time alone…get you and Star out and I'll deal with the rest…okay, man?"

Robin's eyes widened beneath the mask, but he nodded as the android reached back subtly.

"Starfire…come with me…I want to go show you something on the roof…"

"What would you—eep!" squeaked the Tameranian as she was whisked out of the room quickly by Robin. He would explain to her later anyway.

Cyborg nipped over to the music player, gently grabbing a CD from the shelves and pushing it into the machine before pressing play and sidling over towards the shapeshifter.

"Ask her to dance!" he muttered before stretching.

"Well y'all," he almost announced. "I'm going to go and see if my baby is alright before I check into my bedroom…good to have you home, B!"

"Uhh…yeah…thanks, dude," stammered Beast boy as Cyborg left the room. Raven was sitting on a stool near Beast boy, fiddling with a napkin.

The voices began to echo from the CD player:

_I can't believe you're here with me,_

_And now it seems my worlds complete,_

_And I never want this moment to end…_

Beast boy swallowed those nerves which were nipping at his throat. "Uhh…Raven?"

She looked up slowly. Her eyes were filled with that false emptiness, but real tinges of hope shone through.

Beast boy noted how beautiful she looked, and remembered how much he loved her.

_I close my eyes and still I see,_

_Dreams become reality,_

_And now I know, how it feels to be in love…_

"Would you…like to dance?"

Raven's heart skipped a beat, as she wrestled with her protective instincts and her emotions as she looked into his deep emerald eyes. They looked back expectantly.

"…alright…"

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way,_

_An angel from above to light my darkest day,_

_I think it's time for you to hear these lines,_

_Cause there's something I wanna say…_

Beast Boy stood up from the stool a little clumsily and gently walked towards her grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Raven was up before she knew what was happening, as the changeling wrapped his arm around her waist and her other hand interlocked with his.

It felt so natural.

_Finally found what I've been lookin' for,_

_Now you know I'm gonna love you more,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Cause it's always been you._

_To think that you were always there,_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears,_

_Now it's clear,_

_That it's always been you…_

Slowly they began to sway in time with the music, as the lyrics reflected their every thought. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but all the words were swept away.

They'd both professed their love for each other…wasn't this the part that was supposed to be easier…?

Though it felt natural…it felt strange.

But Raven liked it.

_Sometimes you don't expect that friends,_

_Can become lovers in the end,_

_Only God knows what the future will bring…_

Beast Boy felt the young woman begin to relax in his arms, and she rested up against him, her hand wrapping around his neck. Her head rested delicately on his shoulder.

He smelt her lavender hair, and those wants and desires of the past all came rushing back to him. A thousand words couldn't describe the way that he felt about her.

_So hold me close and don't let go,_

_Cause this is love, boy dont'cha know?_

_And we're gonna be, together for eternity…_

Raven felt his grip tighten around her and the warmth enveloped her. She felt so safe…so happy…and so loved. She could almost feel the love seeping through the warmth.

She smiled as the music continued to play.

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way,_

_An angel from above to light my darkest day,_

_Love so strong,_

_It can't be wrong,_

_It's with you that I belong._

_Finally found what I've been lookin' for,_

_Now you know I'm gonna love you more,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Cause it's always been you._

_To think that you were always there,_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears,_

_Now it's clear,_

_That it's always been you…_

Beast Boy felt her head leave his shoulder, and all of a sudden he was looking into those lilac eyes. He felt the tower seemingly melt away. Everything was dulled down and drowned out, except for the haunting music and Raven's beautiful face.

"I'm…" she began uncertainly, her look faltering slightly. "…sorry…"

"What for?"

"Being…strange earlier…I just wanted everything to be great…"

_This time, This time,_

_I'm gonna make sure it turns out right._

_I wanna be your everything,_

_By your side,_

_For the rest of my life._

"Everything was perfect…you're perfect," replied the changeling. "And you know what, dude? Even if it _wasn't_ perfect, I'd still be happy…you know why?"

Raven shook her head slowly, as if she was under a spell – his spell.

_This love, This love,_

_Feels the way that love should be,_

_Look in my eyes,_

_And realise,_

_There's no disguise,_

_I'm in love with you…_

"Because I love you," he whispered, his heart fully open and ready to give everything to her. The lilac orbs shone with overwhelming emotion.

All of Raven's uncertainty was swept out of the way, as her love became prominent once more.

"Beast Boy…you know how I feel," she replied, giving a small smile.

_Finally found what I've been lookin' for,_

_Now you know I'm gonna love you more,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Cause it's always been you._

_To think that you were always there,_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears,_

_Now it's clear,_

_That it's always been you…_

"I love you…more than anything or anyone I've ever known," she replied, feeling the struggle to open up. Beast Boy's face was full of devotion and bliss at those few words. He knew that for Raven, that was more than he could ever have asked for.

He didn't need to hear anything else.

_Finally found what I've been lookin' for,_

_Now you know I'm gonna love you more,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Cause it's always been you._

_To think that you were always there,_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears,_

_Now it's clear,_

_That it's always been you…_

As the gentle music slowed down to a standstill, Raven tilted her head and leant up towards him.

For the third time, during the whole ordeal, their lips met. And this time there was no doubt or any worry.

This time, Raven was sure that everything was going to be alright. Beast Boy was sure that he would forever have her love.

And nothing anyone could ever do would change that.

From the far door, three people peeped around the doorframe, eyes all simultaneously dripping with tears.

Cyborg wrapped his arms around Robin and Starfire and sighed.

"It's true that love can overcome all obstacles."

"Yes, this is a fact, and no one deserves it more than our two friends!"

"Exactly," added Robin. "I hope things will work out for the best…"

"You know what?" said Cyborg, in reply. "I think that they will."

Raven's heart was filled with joy and was light with passion.

And in that very moment she had a revelation. Things didn't _have_ to be perfect to be breathtaking. Just this love, simplistic and pure, was everything she'd ever hoped for.

_The End

* * *

**And there you have it! My ridiculously fluffy, and reasonably short, final chapter! but the previous chapter more than makes up for the shortness, ne?**_

**Well, this is the end of the Clean Sheet era. I will not be writing a sequel, because I'm very attached to my new story.**

**Plus, like I said – A Clean Sheet was vaguely based around my love life – how it used to be. That chapter in my life is also closed, thus it seems fitting that the story should grind to an end. I don't want to ruin the perfect bliss which they have…mainly cause I don't have it…):**

**Anyway, onto business, I'm going on holiday in the next few days, so I'll start posting up the new story when I get back, eek!**

**I hope you all enjoyed my tale of Raven and Beast Boy, and please continue to review even if you've got to this point…and know this: all my reviewers have inspired me throughout all my stories to continue writing. **

**Thanks to everyone. You guys rock!**

**Here are my final few replies:**

**Quillmaster14: Yes, I'm evil…but my evilness has ended…at least for this story :evil grin: Hehe, but seriously glad you're liking it. Of course you're going to like the next story considering who it's dedicated to (:**

**RonLuver2005: Lol, thank you so much. I'm really flattered you think so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**FirefliesWish: Never mind, what's important is that you're here NOW. And I appreciate it…thanks! Hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Porcratus: I know, 1. I was just identifying who you are…so it was clear in my mind. 2. Thank you so much, I'm really honoured you like my writing. New story soon…**

**Raven the Sugara Tenken: xD that woulda been funny…unfortunately it woulda ruined the mood. Hope this chappie didn't disappoint!**

**cRiTiC123: I did! That's the end thou, so no more Cons! xD, thanks for the review!**

**Snea: Hehe, thanks! Dwee, whee, squee etc! (:**

**TTLuver: Aww…:glomps you: Read the dedication (:**

**Moo: YAYYYYYYYYYY:does a happy dance: Thank you so much, you made my day!**

**Thanks for all the support, peeps!**

**Love you all muchly,**

**xChibix**


End file.
